The Adventure Continues
by 502nickster
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman, The Dark Knight Of Chiba has returned. Now that his story from Year One has been told, his whole world becomes a lot bigger. From a loner loser kid from middle school, to a high school vigilante, to a Hero of Chiba and beyond. The Adventure Continues for The Dark Knight of Chiba.
1. DCAU Secret Origins

**Well just made this out of the blue. But it must be done.**

**This day marks the second anniversary of 'The Dark Knight of Chiba' so I had to put this up now. If you have not read that story, please do so before reading this one to understand the context. **

**So here we have it, the sequel though not exactly a direct one. We're going to see all sorts long arcs one-shots of different universes along with different stages of Hachiman's life. **

**Year 2, Year 3, before Year 1, in his prime, DCAU, New 52 Etc. Etc.**

**And we're going to start with the DCAU. Please enjoy.**

**The Adventure Continues**

* * *

Chapter 1: DC Animated Universe, Secret Origins

Out in the vacuum of space, right by the Earth and Moon, a massive space station slowly orbited around the planet.

The Watchtower.

In the bridge of the space station were the heroes who had saved the planet from an invading extra-terrestrial force known as the Imperium.

Before the Watchtower had been built, the Earth had been attacked by the alien invaders, the Imperium. All was nearly lost, but heroes from the across the planet came together to unite and defeated the invasion and the Earth.

"Incredible." Someone said, looking over the Earth from a window. This was the Earth's most beloved Superhero who stood for truth and justice. A Kryptonian in a blue outfit with and a red cape, with the 'S' on the chest representing hope from the destroyed planet Krypton.

Superman.

"Do your stock holders know about this Bruce?" The Man of Steel asked as someone else approached. The next person whom despite lacking powers was a hero most feared by criminals. This was a symbol of justice from the dark. The world's greatest detective, in a dark grey suit with black, bladed gauntlets and black boots. A black cape with jagged edges, with a cowl mask with sharp ears. And on the chest was the symbol of the Bat.

Batman.

"A line item hidden in the aerospace research and development budget." The Dark Knight explained. "This Watchtower will act as an early warning system from any other potential threats of invasion from space."

The elevator came up to the bridge and two people came out, both holding a cup of iced mocha.

One was a woman, tall and elegant. Wearing a sleeveless red, blue and golden bodysuit with red boots, magical gauntlets and a golden tiara. The Princess of the Amazon.

Diana of Themyscira.

The second was a man in a full red suit with yellow boots and a lightning symbol on the chest.

The Flash, the fastest man alive.

"This place got a fully stocked kitchen, neat." Flash said. Diana sipped on her drink, tasting the foreign drink for the first time.

"Mm, they don't have these in Themyscira." Diana remarked as she continued to drink her mocha.

"An impressive installation. Most impressive." Someone else from above said. Two more people were floating down to the bridge. The first one was a man in a green and black suit wearing a green ring on one hand and he was glowing bright green with a lantern symbol on his chest.

John Stewart of the Green Lantern Corps.

The second was a woman, with actual wings on her back. She was a Thanagarian with a bird like mask, with a sleeveless yellow top and black pants. And in her hand wielded an Nth metal mace.

Hawkgirl.

Another individual appeared, phasing up through the bridge floor from below. This was another alien whom was from Mars. His body was a dull green, and he had a blue cape.

J'onn J'onzz. The last Martian.

"A very interesting facility Batman." J'onn said.

"But what's this whole place got to do with us?" John Stewart asked Superman.

Superman looked at the Earth one last time before turning to the rest of the group. He said, "I once thought I could protect the Earth on my own, but I was wrong. And working together we saved the planet, and I believe that if we stay together as a team we can be a force that can truly hold the values of peace and justice."

"What? Like a team of super friends?" Flash quipped with a smirk.

"More like a Justice League." Superman said.

Flash chuckled, "You know how corny that sounds? But I think you got a point, come me in. With all of us behind it, it just might work."

Superman put his hand out, Flash placed his hand over his. Green Lantern stepped forward and said "Me too." He placed his own hand as well.

Hawkgirl joined them too placing her hand in the unity. "And me."

Diana then spoke, "This is very different from my home Themyscira, but I find Men's world to be very intriguing. I'll gladly join." She placed her hand.

"And what about you Batman?" Superman asked.

Batman stepped back, "I'm not much of a people person. But when you need help, and you will, call me."

"Alright then. J'onn?" Superman turned to the Martian.

J'onn peered at the window. "My family and loved ones are gone, I am the last of my kind. I am alone in this universe."

Superman gave him an earnest look. "J'onn we could never replace the family you lost, but we'd be honoured if you would join us, to call Earth your home."

After giving a thoughtful look, the Martian made a small smile, joining his team.

"Then we are all agreed?" Flash asked.

"Wait. There's one missing." Diana said, looking around. Superman set his eyes further down the bridge, and saw the last individual looking out the window, watching over Earth.

The last person in the Watchtower, was the youngest amongst the heroes. This was another Dark Knight, coming from Japan. He was in a cape, black with crimson streaks. Black boots and gauntlets, crimson and black armour suit, and a black hood over his head. The apex predator of Chiba that hunted criminals and protected the citizens.

Hachiman Hikigaya. The Huntsman.

"Huntsman's over there." Superman said, before he could go over to him, Batman gripped his shoulder.

"I'll talk to him." Batman told them, making his way to Hachiman.

Hachiman still had his eyes on the planet, he could pick out Japan from where he stood. He looked back from when he started in his venture, in high school.

His whole world got much, much bigger. It was either amazing or ridiculous to him, from a loner loser boy in his middle school years, a damaged kid because of a horrible rainy night in an alley, to a lone vigilante fighting crime and protecting people in high school. And now, to be with aliens and super heroes.

To stand among Gods.

Hachiman's mind thought about the people he cared for. His parents, his sister, his teacher, his old school mates and club mates. He wondered if those who knew his identity, like Shizuka for example, will she or anyone else who knew be proud of him, or be outraged with him.

"Huntsman." Batman called him, and the two stood face to face.

"So, the Justice League huh?" Huntsman spoke in his native language so Superman could not listen.

"You should go with them." Batman told him in the same language.

Huntsman had an apprehensive look. "What? Me? In a club again huh?"

Batman remained silent for a moment before Huntsman continued, "I think _this_ club is too big for me."

"You know you did your part in saving the Earth Huntsman." Batman said before leaning forward a bit, "And I know you kept a trophy."

Ignoring the trophy remark, Huntsman said, "Yeah well that's just one case. This isn't my speed at all."

"Then you just have to pick up the pace. They want you to join them, that's got to count for something in your merits Huntsman." Batman responded. "And even if they don't know it, they need you."

Huntsman gave him a sceptical face, "How's that?"

"You can watch over them, in a manner of speaking." Batman added.

An eerie silence loomed between the two, until Hachiman made his decision. He was going to part of something so much bigger than what he was. He went past Batman, heading over to the Justice League.

"Well? Huntsman?" Superman asked.

The Huntsman nodded, "I'm in. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

And thus, the Justice League has been formed.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this, more will come. Different universes, different times of Hachiman's life. **


	2. From Above Among The Stars

**So if you have read this before don't be alarmed, I'm just bringing this One-Shot to this book series. **

**Things to take note, this is just a one-shot for fun, it's not canon to The Dark Knight of Chiba storyline, and it is up to you the reader to imagine what age our dear Hachiman will be in this one-shot. It's to your imagination.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

The Dark Knight of Chiba: From Among The Stars.

* * *

The black sky was covered in a blanket of dark maroon clouds. Chiba city was asleep, for the most part. Down at the shady districts of the city, a criminal was on the run.

A Japanese man, in his early thirties. His navy blue hair was tied up in a ponytail, he was dressed in a white suit. In his hand was a black, sleek katana. He was running through an alleyway with a limp, there was something sharp stabbed into his calf and blood stained on his white pants. A Batarang.

He pulled out the object stuck in his leg with a cry of pain and threw it away. He quickly grabbed hold of the stairs from a fire escape and began climbing.

Once he got up to the top of the building, an eerie voice was heard behind him.

"Noguchi Ryuunosuke." The voice said the man's name, "Also known as a Ronin Death Messenger."

Ryuunosuke turned around but there was no one there in the rooftop at night. A faint lightning flashed at the far distance followed by a rumble of thunder.

"Your assassinations left a very messy trail." The voice appeared again. "All of your targets were Weyland Yutani representatives on the Nostromo Project, dipping the company's stocks to near rock bottom. The only one to gain from this was their rival company, Borgia Industries. And you just happen to be on their payroll. The rest of the triad you belong in suddenly disappeared, you are the only one left."

Ryuunosuke held one hand on the sword's handle. Turning around however, a pair of hands grabbed his wrist holding the katana and the sheath. A force struck Ryuunosuke right on the face, his sword got twisted out of his hand. A boot to gut pushed Ryuunosuke back, he tripped over his feet and fell on his rear. And in front of Ryuunosuke, there he stood holding the katana.

A hooded figure with a black cape mixed with red streaks. This was Hikigaya Hachiman, the Huntsman.

Ryuunosuke groaned and got back on his feet. "You…You weren't supposed to be real."

"Judge for yourself." Huntsman said, tossing the sword away.

The Ronin Death Messenger bared his teeth, reaching behind his back, he pulled out a pistol. Huntsman made a small leap back, hands by his belt, ready to react.

"You won't be real anymore after this." The Ronin said pointing the gun with shivering hands, wary by the sight of the Huntsman.

But then on Ryuunosuke's shoulder were three red dots in a triangular shape. It rose up to the side of the Death Messenger's head. Even if it was an odd thing, the fact that it seemed to be a laser sight aiming for the criminal's head gave it away for Huntsman.

"Get down!" Huntsman shouted at the Ronin, but it was too late. A loud bang shot off, he saw a blue light, a blue ball of brightness soaring through the air, straight for Ryuunosuke's head.

In a split second, the shot hit his head and it got obliterated in an explosion of blood splattering everywhere and on Huntsman's cheek and chin. The Ronin Death Messenger without a head collapsed on the floor with brains and blood all over the place.

"God!" He back tucked away and moved even further back with a flip. The sight was just revolting, a man had got his head blown off. He turned to the direction of the shot, it came from his right and above, from the higher rooftop right beside him.

But he could not see anyone or anything. He pressed the button on the left side of his mask turning on the Hunter's vision. A sonar pulse and his electromagnetic field view showed him something nerve wrecking. A humanoid figure highlighted and covered in an electric field.

If he was not able to see it from the naked eye, but able to see it in the electromagnetic field vision, it probably meant that this humanoid figure was camouflaged, in some cloaking technology.

There was something on the humanoid's shoulder, with what looked like a barrel and a hole, it was probably a gun or cannon of some sort. And the most notable thing about the humanoid was that it was huge. It stood at seven feet tall, pillars of muscles for limbs, it looked like it had long appendages around the head like dreadlocks, and it looked like it had a mask on with two sleek eyes. He could safely assume, that the mask the foe was wearing had its own vision mode as well.

Huntsman stared at it with raged eyes, making it aware that the Huntsman can see it despite it being cloaked. If the humanoid was surprised that he could see it, it did not show it.

With a flash of lightning and roar of a thunder, the rains poured in. As soon as water pattered on the humanoid figure, the electric field around appeared to short circuit. Blue sparks fizzled and it finally revealed itself.

A rattling sound was heard and it jumped off the higher cliff and landed in front of Huntsman with no sign of hindrance. Huntsman turned off the Hunter's Vision and took a good look at the adversary. One thing was for sure, it ain't no man.

It looked like it was wearing some metal chest plate, gauntlets, and a loincloth. It raised a hand, showing something that got Huntsman to step back and to collect his composure. It was holding a human skull, whose skull it was Huntsman had no idea.

The humanoid held it like it was admiring it like it was a trophy. Killing a criminal like earlier, taking a human skull like that with absolutely no regard for human morals. It was made clear that this thing was a hunter, hunting humans like deer.

A Predator.

"What the hell are you?" Huntsman snarled, spacing his legs getting into a stance. The Predator simply responded with a bellowing, guttural roar. Putting the skull away behind, the Predator started stalking forward to the Huntsman.

"_Oh shit ok. First thing, take out the gun." _Huntsman jumped back a bit and threw a batarang, as it flew right at the side of the Predator's head, a flashbang exploded.

A shrieking growl came after, and the Predator stumbled back, the plasma caster had sparks flying out and it was disabled. The Predator recovered itself and tore the plasma caster off his shoulder, and pulled two small discs. Blades suddenly extended out, turning the discs into giant shurikens.

The Predator threw them and they spun around through the air, death heading right for him.

"Oh fu-" Huntsman bent backward barely avoiding them, one of them was lucky enough to graze him by the right shoulder guard, it made a superbly clean cut on the surface.

The shurikens went past him and got jammed into the brick wall behind him.

Huntsman stood up straight again, seeing the Predator coming for him fast, the vigilante took the escrima sticks, putting them into a bo-staff. Spinning the staff above his head, he swung it down to strike the Predator.

The Predator simply got an arm out to block the attack, the bo-staff hit the Predator's hand and Huntsman pulled back seeing the Predator looking unaffected. He felt the bo-staff vibrating in his hands after that hit.

_"Ok, that did nothing." _Huntsman spun the staff to his side, bending his knees to prepare himself.

The Predator brought his right arm to the left ready to backhand the Huntsman.

Huntsman ducked down, dodging the hit. He jabbed the Bo-staff right to the Predator's abdomen which had no armour on. Huntsman jabbed the staff again and again until he saw a knee coming up to his chest.

Even with the staff blocking it he was knocked back away from the Predator. It felt like getting knocked back by a car.

"Naarghh!" Huntsman yelled out as he painfully hit the floor and rolled to a stop. The Predator let another trumpeting roar which ended in a guttural growl as if taunting Huntsman that he got a hit on him.

The Huntsman groggily got up rubbing his chest. He had deduced two things, if he's wearing a mask which might have its own vision, he might be able to use it against the Predator. The Predator was seven feet tall tower of strength and speed. But strength and speed do not equal quick reflexes.

Huntsman threw a couple of batarangs right the at the Predator's feet and brought his cape up to shield himself. One batarangs exploded in a flashbang, stunning the Predator to disorientation. The other batarang emitted a cloud of smoke, covering the Huntsman in a smokescreen.

_"Man the bo-staff can't do shit, it can't hold up."_ Huntsman needed something with more formidability, he saw what he needed and picked it up. The Ronin Death Messenger's katana.

Pulling out the sheath, he readied the sword in two hands. He could see the Predator running out of the smoke towards him. Getting down low, the Huntsman got the Predator in his sights as he turned on his sonar vision. He dashed in and swung the sword forward, making a slash at the creature's thigh. A shrieking snarl came out of the Predator.

The Huntsman noticed a faint glow coming from the blade, taking a look at the sword there was liquid on it, light green and bioluminescent. This was the Predator's blood.

Huntsman didn't have time to think about whether it was fascinating or disgusting. He only focused on one piece of information from this. If it bleeds, it can be killed.

He was not going to hold back on something that was not a person. He dashed in again through the smoke, making another slash at the creature's bicep and green blood pattered on the floor.

The smoke was clearing and the Predator was clearly getting pissed. With a roar of retaliation. Huntsman was coming in for another slice, but he was not counting on the Predator's right gauntlet ejecting out two gruesome serrated blades.

The Predator's wrist blades came slashing downwards.

"Holy shit!" Huntsman held the swords horizontal above his head, blades collided with each other.

The force of the impact got Huntsman skidding back to create some distance away from the Predator. Inspecting the sword the blades had been chipped off badly, nearly making it completely blunt. The wrist blades were definitely harder and sharper than the Ronin's katana.

_"Ok close quarters is a bad idea." _Huntsman tossed the sword behind him to keep his hands free. The Predator was charging in fast with his wrist blades raised.

Keeping calm, Huntsman reached in his belt and threw one bladed batarang at the creature. Seeing this coming the Predator swung his wrist blades knocking it away. The Huntsman knew the Predator would see it coming, which was why Huntsman threw another bladed batarang just as the Predator blocked the first projectile and it stabbed itself in the Predator's gut.

The creature let out a pained growl, green blood oozed out of the injury. There was not a single second to rest as a third batarang whisked through the air, sticking itself into the lens of the Predator's mask.

_"Try to see me now you son of a bitch." _Huntsman stepped back further, waiting for whatever this monstrosity was going to do next.

Unexpectedly, the Predator stood calm and tall. He brought a hand up to the batarang in his mask and tore it off, tossing it to the side along with the one in his gut. Next, he pulled out some sort of wire attached the mask and gas hissed out.

Then he got both hands on the mask and slowly removed it. Revealing the Huntsman its face at last.

The sight got Huntsman's jaw to drop. It was genuinely unsettling. It had dull yellow skin and black spots with a wide forehead, deep yellow eyes, it had no nose, and four-tusked mandibles surrounding a tooth filled orifice for a mouth.

Hachiman was sincerely shaken up inside, this alien Hunter was completely beyond him. But if he died here, there was no telling what horrid things this alien will do to anyone else, deserving or undeserving. This thing had to be stopped for the murders he had committed.

_"Just…think of the people who care for you Hachiman."_ The Huntsman brought his arms forward, fists clenched and his feet spaced properly for balance.

The mandibles extended out and the Predator let out a very loud bellow cutting off the Huntsman. The creature charged in fast to body rush Huntsman. He jumped to the side to roll away but the Predator was too fast. He grabbed the cape and yanked the vigilante back.

The Predator spun around swinging him like a rag doll. "Whaaaa!" Huntsman yelled and held the collar stopping the pressure around his neck. The alien threw him across the roof and his back slammed into the wall. The air in his lungs escaped and his mouth bled. His body plopped on the floor.

"Argh...Ahh..." Huntsman wheezed and got his head up seeing the Predator running towards him. Pulling out the grapnel gun Huntsman fired the cable past the Predator's shoulder hooking onto the top of the roof behind the Predator.

The Predator was confused by the cable, he halted his advance. The Huntsman turned on the grapnel accelerator, reeling him in fast straight for the Predator. Swinging a leg up as he was right above the Predator's face, his knee sprung out a brutal knee kick in the Predator's mouth with the aid of his knee guard.

He heard something snapped and followed up the attack, stomping both feet of the Predator's face. He jumped off it as he zipped up high and held onto the ledge with one hand, he turned his head looking back at the Predator.

The creature turned around, showing its green bleeding mouth and its bottom left mandible dangling and broken. It roared in angered agony right at the Huntsman and jumped up high to smash him through the bricks.

"Oh shit!" Huntsman let go of the ledge falling down and barely dodging the enraged alien as it crashed through the ledge.

Huntsman landed safely while the Predator was above him. The two stared at each other before the Predator stepped off the edge, coming down for the vigilante.

Huntsman leapt back. The hulking alien's feet made cracks on the ground it stood on. This nightmare had to end now, Huntsman had a plan, but he needed to get to higher ground and play keep away.

Huntsman fired the cable onto another higher rooftop and pulled himself up. He could sense the Predator was coming for him, jumping up high to the same level as Huntsman. Huntsman ran ahead launching out the line from the grapnel gun again to even higher vantage point onto the top of a building in the red light district.

He was at least twenty storeys high up above the ground. Huntsman turned back, seeing the Predator at the building below him. _"See how high you can jump now." _

Instead however, the Predator jumped across and held onto the window ledges, pulling himself up onto the next ledge with ease, climbing up right for Huntsman.

_"Oh shit."_ Huntsman started running away to the other end of the rooftop, but there no other higher building around close enough to grapnel onto, looking down the street was so far down below him.

He turned about to make a run, but the Predator leaped up onto the building's summit, cornering Huntsman.

_"Oh God, oh my God." _Huntsman was frozen in his tracks. Whatever anger that the Predator had completely dissipated, now it almost looked like the Predator had a sinister grin under that ugly face, he had cornered the prey.

The wrist blades extended, the Predator made slow stalking steps as if relishing his victory that he was so sure of.

Huntsman had a look a desperation, stepping back away from the Predator he looked left and right for any sort of escape route, but there was none. He stepped back and was at the edge now, it would seem that it was the end for him and the Predator was taking in every moment of it.

The Predator was only a metre away from him and was about to raise his blades, what he did not expect was the Huntsman having a smirk out of nowhere.

The Huntsman backflipped off the edge and fell off the building, and his grapnel gun aimed right below the Predator's chest.

Huntsman as he fell shot the cable the pierced into the Predator. With the grapnel attached to a weight, Huntsman swung down to the building wall. Placing both feet on the wall, the activated the grapnel's reel. The Huntsman let out a yell and pulled down hard.

With the pain and the force yanking the Predator, the creature tumbled forward and fell off the edge. The Predator fell straight for Huntsman, blades pointing at him as if to take him down with him. Detaching the cable from the grapnel, Huntsman fell down as well. But just as the blades were about to cut him down, he stretched out his cape and glided away from the Predator.

The alien let out a roar of surprise and plummeted down. The last thing the Predator saw was the Huntsman's wings before impact to the ground was made.

The Dark Knight glided across the street to a lower building. Turning around and seeing the Predator splat on the ground looking completely devastated, behind the mask Hikigaya Hachiman let out a groaning sigh. _"God…oh God." _

He needed to make sure it was truly over, his cape expanded out he parachuted down to ground level in a crouch. To his dread, he could hear rattling wheezing.

_"You got to be shitting me that thing's still alive." _Huntsman pulled out a batarang, walking cautiously towards to fallen foe.

Upon closer look, the Predator was on a puddle of green blood diluted with the rainwater, the right arm appeared broken by the elbow, and his forehead was oozing out blood with the broken mandible. Almost every organ in him was crushed. The Huntsman scowled, stalking with caution. The Predator slowly turned his head seeing the victor approaching, he kept wheezing and continued to bleed.

The Predator tried moving his right arm but it was too broken. He tried to lift up his left arm, but the Huntsman pinned it down, stomped a boot on it hard and sparks sizzled out from the gauntlet to a stop.

If there were blades coming out from the right gauntlet, Hachiman was not going to take any chances on what the left gauntlet was. For all he knew, the left gauntlet could very well be a bomb in which he had just disabled. He kept his foot on the Predator's hand, staring down his broken foe.

The Dark Knight of Chiba stood triumphant over the Predator.

The Predator had nothing left, his eyes looked up seeing the victor's red eyes. "Whaaat…thhee heeelll…arrree yooouuu?"

Hachiman was caught off guard by that grotesque, growling and guttural voice coming from the Predator, repeating what he had said when he first saw the Predator.

Then Hachiman quickly figured it out, the Predator was not just repeating him, he was actually asking what it was that had defeated him.

"I am the Huntsman." He said with a firm, austere voice.

The Predator stared at the triumphant one, he had only seconds left of life in him. The Predator drew one final breath.

"Huuunttssmaaaan." The Predator went limp.

Sighing inside, Hachiman stepped away from the body. So many questions were running through his head. What was this thing? Where did this thing come from? Who else's lives had this thing taken? What was the equipment the thing wielded? Were there more?

None of those questions could be answered for now, but he knew this.

The Huntsman had shown the Predator that he was the superior hunter.

* * *

**So…I hope you've enjoyed this. **

**This one-shot is for the coming film The Predator, now I just have to get back to the main story. **

**Yeah, the Huntsman Vs the Predator. Unrealistic? Of course. Fun? I'd say so.**

**Oh and if you guys don't agree with Hachiman killing, well there are two things to that. One, this is just a one-shot. Two, the truth is that while Hachiman will follow the no-killing rule from Batman, he follows that rule a little loosely. With animals, he has no problem killing them, like the killer croc in his second night. And if there's something that's not human and has no moral restraints or conscious thinking, same thing. He makes himself flexible with that rule.**

**Wonder what age could Hachiman be in this? 17? 18? 20+? Who knows?**

**Well thank you for reading this, on to the next chapter.**


	3. New 52 War (1)

**Hey guys, back with a new chapter. This time we're placing Hachiman in the New 52 film universe. If you have watched the film 'Justice League War' then I'm sure the context will be no problem. **

**Please review and enjoy. **

* * *

New 52, War (1)

Washington D.C.

The night glittered with the stars. A crowd was gathering at the front of the White House, all clamouring around in a near riot. The crowds held signs, shaming on a symbol, a symbol resembling two 'W's, one stacked on top of the other.

At the far side of the White House, far across the street on the rooftops, someone was watching the scene. It was Hikigaya Hachiman, the Huntsman.

He was in a black outfit that had liquid armour, ceramic, carbon fibre and titanium dipped weave mixed together. His chest armour was a dark crimson, as are his gauntlets and joint guards. His cape, black with streaks of dark red, and his black hood covered his head. Finally he sported a mask, jet black that covered everywhere save for the mouth, and he menacing red eyes.

Planting a boot on the ledge of the roof, he leaned in and peered at the crowd by the White House with his binoculars.

"_It's a protest against her." _Huntsman thought observing the commotion. _"Won't be long till she arrives. Dammit there's no way I can get to her without stirring the crowd in panic like this. But I need to speak with her. " _

Soon enough, limousine approached and the crowd surrounded the vehicle, venting their rage at the car. A guy in the crowd even climbed on top of the car and he shouted, "These freaks cost America over hundred million dollars in property damage! Who's going to pay for that, us regular people! That's who!"

Down at the street, the person sitting inside the limousine had enough of the crowd, and she stepped out. Wonder Woman, princess of Themyscira. As soon as she got out of the car, Huntsman set his sights on her. Another person got out of the limousine, it was Steve Trevor.

"Diana, wait." Steve tried to stop Wonder Woman from leaving the car, but it did not work. "Oh no."

Wonder Woman stood in front of the crowd and proudly said, "I am Diana of Paradise Island, tell me who speak of and they will taste my blade." She suddenly went silent as she finally paid attention to the signs the people were holding, the signs with her name on it.

"You gathered to protest me?" Wonder Woman asked, both confused and surprised, seeing the disapproving faces from the crowd, she then pointed her sword at the man on the limousine.

"You, what is your problem with me?" She asked him.

The protester took up the courage and said, "You want the truth? You swing that sword with a smile and scare normal people. And you dress like a whore."

The crowd started to clamour in agreement, until the man on the limousine got wrapped in a golden lasso. Wonder Woman, using her lasso truth on the protestor said, "This is not your truth."

She pulled the lasso and it glowed, "The lasso of truth compels you. Now tell us your truth."

The protestor, overpowered by the lasso blurted out, "I cross dress in a Wonder Woman outfit, it makes me feel powerful."

The whole crowd gave their accorded response, and the protesting man on the limousine stood there embarrassed. Wonder Woman chuckled and pulled the lasso off him. "Embrace your truth. My outfit makes me feel powerful too."

Back on the rooftop in the far distance, Huntsman kept his surveillance on his target, the princess.

"_Shit there's no time, I need to find a way to get to her. I need information." _Huntsman's eyes narrowed behind his mask.

A sudden sound behind Huntsman took his attention away from the White House, turning around his saw what it was. "Oh shit."

It was the whole reason he sought Wonder Woman out, a creature looking like a winged, dull green armoured monster, and it had an Omega sign on its chest piece. It was almost parallel to an alien demon of some kind. The monster flew over Huntsman heading for its true target.

"It's going after her." Huntsman said, pulling out his grapnel gun. The parademon flying over the roofs aiming for the crowd suddenly had a cable hooked on its shoulder. Huntsman reeled himself up fast, got perched onto the parademon.

Huntsman got one arm wrapped around the parademon's neck. Putting the grapnel gun away he began pounding a fist onto the side of the monster's head. He could the strength of the parademon as it struggled to break free from the hunter's grip. Its flight path went awry swirling around in the air, making their way towards the crowd.

Unaware of what was approaching, the crowd lingered. Steve Trevor took Diana's arm to get her attention. "Diana we better get going."

"Yes." Wonder Woman nodded, "Off to see this President you speak of."

A screech from above caught everyone by surprise. "For Darkseid!"

Wonder Woman brought her head to see what was coming, the crowd started to disperse in hysteria. Huntsman continued to punch the parademon's head from behind as they descended down.

"A battle in the sky?" Wonder Woman watched while Steve Trevor tried to get the crowd away.

Seeing they were about to crash into the people below, Huntsman pulled the neck lock trying to steer the parademon upwards. The monster flew upwards away, avoiding the result of the two hitting the road, they both soared towards another roof.

In a burst of strength the parademon broke free of the Huntsman's grip, turning around attempting to swipe at him. Huntsman saw it coming and jumped off the parademon dodging the hit and in a counterattack, Huntsman slammed both feet on its chest sending it crashing into a roof, away from the White House. Stretching his cape wide, he glided safely onto the roof some distance away from his foe.

The parademon got up roaring out, "For Darkseid!"

The Huntsman pulled out a pair of black batarangs, which extended out into blades. Before either could make the first, a sword whisked Huntsman's side stabbing into the parademon's chest. It howled in pain, the agony brought it to its knees.

The Huntsman took the chance, dashing in he slashed the monster's unprotected neck open, and bluish green blood spewed like a fountain. Huntsman kicked it down and the monster laid there dead with a sword in its chest.

"Greetings warrior." Wonder Woman flew in and pulled out her sword from the carcass. And thus, the two face to face one another. Wonder Woman floating in the air and the Huntsman on the roof floor.

"Wonder Woman." Huntsman greeted with a nod. Taking in his appearance, Wonder Woman seemed to recognize him.

"Ah, the fabled Huntsman. The hunter warrior from the land of the rising sun." Wonder Woman landed both feet on the floor. Now he could appreciate her height, standing a couple of inches taller than him.

"What is this monster we have just slain?" Wonder Woman pointed her sword at the dead alien.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Huntsman answered retracting the blades and putting them away. "I was seeking you out for information."

"Information?"

Huntsman explained. "There was another creature like this when I was in Maryland. It was attempting to kidnap a couple of game wardens but I manage to take it down before it could." He took out a screen tablet from the back compartment of his belt, showing her his previous kill. "And since you were here in Washington D.C. I came to find you to ask if you knew anything about this."

"I apologize Huntsman but I'm in the dark in this as well." Wonder Woman admitted.

"Hmm, worth a shot anyway."

"What were you doing there in Maryland, at the time?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"Bear hunting." Huntsman gave his short answer. "Sightings of creatures like this with subsequent kidnappings have been occurring around the country, most recent ones are in Gotham City and Metropolis."

"How do you know this then?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I have an associate investigating the matter in Gotham and Metropolis right now. Intel from my associate says that these monsters are like soldiers."

"Pawns?" Wonder Woman turning her head to inspect the dead monster.

Huntsman stood beside her and said. "In a way. My associate also gathered that these pawns are planting devices of some sort around the cities." He showed her an image of the device from his screen pad. "For what purpose we still don't know."

"This sounds tactical Huntsman." Wonder Woman now sounded serious.

"It is, these must be scouts. It may be the precursor of an attack on a much larger scale." Huntsman said.

An explosion erupted from the White House. Suddenly a whole fleet of parademons spread across the White House park areas, creating chaos across the streets. Huntsman stood on the edge of the rooftop, jaw almost dropping as he witnessed the massacre.

"With me Artemis! To war!" Wonder Woman raised up her sword and charged, flying off to face her foes on the ground level.

Leaping off the roof, Huntsman glided down. Wings spread wide, he landed on the edge of the park areas. A couple of parademons caught sight of him and ran right for him. Pulling out his extended batarang blades, Huntsman readied himself. _"Holy shit here we go. Aim for the necks." _

One parademon came in with a fist pulled back, it threw a punch and the Huntsman side stepped it easily before plunging the blade into the parademon's neck. Dashing for the next target he slashed the unprotected shoulder of the next parademon cutting through the tendons. Its howl of pain went silent when Huntsman sliced its neck clean.

Wonder Woman was handling the situation easy, dispatching any parademon coming her way in the air. The fight continued with Wonder Woman up high and Huntsman down low.

"Huntsman." A voice suddenly came into the communicator in Huntsman's mask. "Where are you?"

"D.C." Huntsman quickly answered his radio, dodging another clawed wipe from another parademon before slashing up its vitals. "I'm with Wonder Woman, this whole place is infested with these soldier things."

"Get to Metropolis, you have to bring her with you."

"Why?"

"This is where the heart of the invasion is. Superman and Green Lantern are here as well." The radio went silent.

Seeing the whole invasion around, Huntsman realised that this was getting fruitless. He called out to his new companion.

"Wonder Woman! There's too many!" Huntsman said in a raised voice, "We have to go! This is futile!"

"What? Flee from the fight?" Wonder Woman asked as she punched a parademon away.

"We need to get to Metropolis. The main fight is over there, and the rest of the heroes are gathering there."

Hearing his reasoning, Wonder Woman concurred. "Very well come up to the sky with me Artemis!"

"I'm not Artemis. And I cannot fly." Huntsman said.

"What?" Wonder Woman in the air turned to him, looking confused.

"I'm not like you." Huntsman answered, lunging towards a parademon with a kick in the face, pinning it down he stabbed it in the neck again. "I can't fly."

"Then brace yourself." Wonder Woman flew towards fast.

"What are you talk-" Before Huntsman could finish she picked him up and put his arm over her shoulder and together they flew up high side by side.

"Whoa, whoa hey dammit!" Huntsman gritted his teeth as the wind blew on his face, hiding his grimace of being picked up like that. Wonder Woman looked unashamed of this situation however.

"I'm not at ease with leaving the fight like that." Wonder Woman said, flying over to Metropolis' direction.

"It's happening all over. But it seems the centre of it all is at Metropolis, which means whoever is behind all this may appear there." Huntsman replied.

* * *

In Metropolis, the streets have been torn apart, vehicles on fire and tossed upside down. Batman was dealing with three parademons at the same time. Green Lantern glowing bright green above him was conjuring any form of weapons to take downs any enemies his way. Superman who was even up higher, simply fried up any parademon that fell victim to his heat vision.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Green Lantern said to Batman as he hovered down to him.

The Flash zoomed into the fight as well, dishing a fast and furious barrage of punches on a parademon sneaking up on Green Lantern.

"Looks like you could use a hand." Flash smirked to the Lantern.

"Flash, my boy. Good to see you." Green Lantern said delighted, giving a fist bump to the speedster. Looking behind Green Lantern, the Flash spotted Batman.

"Wait, Batman's real?" Flash sped towards the knight. "It is a real honour to meet you, sir Batman. Sir." He awkwardly said and offered a handshake.

"I followed your reference in Central City Flash, you do tight efficient work." Batman complimented and shook his hand with a stoic face.

Turning around Batman saw a platoon of parademons coming for them. "Get ready here they come."

"For Darkseid!" The aliens chanted landing on the ground charging right for the three heroes.

However a battle cry from above stopped their advances. Green Lantern, Flash and Batman turned to see who it was. Reinforcements.

Wonder Woman flew in with sword and lasso at the ready, behind her the Huntsman swooped in as well with black and red wings. Wonder Woman slammed into the ground making a crater and taking out the rear group of parademons with her attack, a cloud of dust enveloped her. She ensnared another parademon by the neck swinging it around crashing it into other foes.

Huntsman landed and took on the front row of parademons and growled. Shooting a grapnel cable it pierced into the shoulder of one, pressing a trigger on the side the grapnel gun became a taser shocking the parademon to spazzing and flinching mess. Huntsman threw a batarang at its exposed throat, and it choked and plopped on the ground. Another parademon came right for him, and the Huntsman exploited the same weakness again. Pulling out his pair of extended blades again, he ducked down dodging a hit and rose up with a slash to the stomach and he pierced its throat.

The final parademon saw its comrades slain, the Huntsman wasted no time lunging at the monster he pinned it and both blades and feral snarl, the Huntsman made one clean swipe, decapitating the parademon.

Wonder Woman came out of the dust cloud, flinging the blood off her sword she raised it up in victory. "Greetings warriors."

Letting out a snarl, the Huntsman stood up straight and picked up the decapitated head. He held it up and inspected it for a moment before tossing it away.

The Flash stood there jaw dropped at the brutality from the two.

"The creepy one, friends of yours Bats?" Green Lantern asked, Batman made no reply.

As Wonder Woman was coiling up her lasso, Huntsman laid eyes on his 'Nii-san'. As he walked towards Batman however, Superman hovered down standing in his way.

The Man of Steel and the Apex Predator of Chiba stared at each other.

"So who's behind this mask?" Superman said with a smirk, his eyes shined white using his X-ray vision on Hachiman's face. But little good did that do for him. "Ok, no idea who you are. Wait, are you just a kid or something?"

The Huntsman scowled, placing a hand on Superman's shoulder, he gently pushed him to the side, "Move Clark."

Superman stood there stupefied now that his identity has been revealed twice. The Huntsman went up to Batman.

The Dark Knights united once more.

"Gotham?" Huntsman asked.

"Same thing's happening." Batman answered.

"I don't know about Chiba, been hunting in Maryland." Huntsman began speaking in his native language.

"It's possible Chiba having the same problem." Batman said, but in English still.

"So what you Japanese, Mr. Spooky two point O?" Green Lantern butted in.

"Good guess." Huntsman sarcastically remarked.

"So I assume this is your associate Huntsman?" Wonder Woman went up to Hachiman's side and he nodded.

Up above the parademons started to fly away. Green Lantern decide to taunt, "Yeah you better run!"

"No," Batman said, "They are regrouping. Waiting for whoever is behind this to launch the attack."

"Alright, what do we do?" Superman asked the detective.

"Track them down? See if we can learn more about them and their leader?" Huntsman suggested. Just as Hachiman said that, something else came into the fray, a large figure, humanoid and metal with jet engines on its back crashed into the ground by them. First thing Huntsman saw was the human face on the humanoid figure, or rather half of a face.

"Mine." Wonder Woman drew her sword and made her move.

"Wonder Woman! Wait!" Huntsman stopped her, he reached out and held her shoulder, instantly feeling the Amazon's strength.

The humanoid's metal frame shrunk back into a proper human size, now looking more like a cyborg. The human face on the cyborg spoke, "No, wait stop don't hurt me! I'm not with them!"

Flash zoomed in front of the group before any one of them could attack, "Hold on! I can vouch for that, he was at S.T.A.R Labs."

And yet another person, flew down to the group of heroes. This one had electricity sparking all over him in a red suit with a yellow lightning bolt and a whit hooded cape.

The lightning bolt took off his hood and greeted, "Hey there, what's up? Shazam."

He pointed at the Cyborg. "I'm with him."

"No, he's not." The Cyborg protested.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Green Lantern asked.

"You have Victor Stone's face." Huntsman answered.

"Who I am doesn't matter, what matters is what I know. I…spoke with their technology, and I know their plan. They are terraforming the Earth." Victor said. "It's about to get ugly."

"That fits." Batman said.

"How?" Superman turned to him.

"Guys, the coast." Huntsman pointed. Everyone turned their attention to the water, which had a massive ring of blazing fire with the parademons circling around it. A hellish tower was erecting from the fire and it shook the Earth. More hellish, apocalyptic towers were rising around the coastline. And up high, parademons were still abducting people.

"What are they doing with them?" Superman wondered.

"Not sure, but there's this. They are not killing them, they are harvesting them." Batman pointed out.

"This isn't an isolated incident it's happening across the globe." Flash added. The sting of pain hit Huntsman chest, instantly thinking about his people in Chiba.

At the main apocalyptic tower, a white light shined on the top. The Cyborg in the group dreaded, "Too late. He's here."

And out he emerged, a giant clad in a blue armour with an omega symbol on the chest, brimstone skin and deathly red eyes. The giant floated slowly with his minions hovering around him.

"I'm guessing that's the main baddie." Green Lantern asked.

"Lucky guess." Batman said.

"Hmm, doesn't look very tough." Superman was not impressed.

"Oh God." Hachiman however, had his eyes widened behind his mask. Slowly turning his head, he saw Wonder Woman having a stunned expression as well. She turned her head to him, both giving each other a glance before turning their eyes back to the giant.

"I am entropy. I am death." The giant said before coming to a halt in the air by the group of heroes.

"I am, Darkseid."

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed it, hope to see you in the next part. **


	4. New 52 War (2)

New 52 (2)

* * *

Darkseid levitated before them, looking evil and tyrannical with clenched fists and glowing red eyes.

Green Lantern was to first to step forward, he glowed brighter and confidently said, "Stand back and peep the light show. Green Lantern's got this!"

The ring in his hand conjured a large spiked glove on his hand and he flew right for Darkseid, giving a punch on the face. And it did absolutely nothing to faze Darkseid as he returned his own punch on Green Lantern, sent him smashing into a building wall and plopping on the ground. Following that, a pair of parademons came in and started beating down Green Lantern.

"Oh yeah he's got this." Shazam quipped as he shot a bolt of lightning blasting the parademons attacking Green Lantern. The fleet of parademons charged in for the attack, the group of heroes broke off, each having to deal with their own share of invaders.

Huntsman had his parademons on the ground running towards him. Pulling out his batarangs in each hand, the edges expanded out into blades. Spinning the two blades in each hand, Huntsman lashed out with one hand, slashing up one parademon's neck and hip. Another parademon came for him, attempting backhand him away. Ducking down he rose up fast plunging a blade into the minion's mouth. Pulling the blade out alien blood spewed.

Turning around, there was a parademon coming for Wonder Woman from behind. Putting one blade away Huntsman got his grapnel gun ready, firing a cable it pierced into the back of the parademon's neck. He pulled hard, yanking the parademon and stopping it in its tracks. Taking the chance, Wonder Woman thrusted her sword into the parademon and cut it in half.

Green Lantern got up from the ground and still challenged Darkseid, "That all you got? Not all I got." Flying right for Darkseid, he formed up a bright green train charging at Darkseid. As the train hit him however, all that did was crash and crumble apart, which caused Green Lantern crash down on the ground again.

Now Darkseid was turning his head to Lantern, and his eyes glowed bright red. Before Darkseid could dish out an attack however, Superman flew right for him. Giving a right cross and a left cross, Darkseid clearly felt those punches. Retaliating, Darkseid managed to grab Superman's cape and slammed him into a road by the rest of the group.

"I'm not through with you." Green Lantern said, getting up and flying towards Darkseid and conjuring a giant hammer from his ring. Slamming the hammer on Darkseid's face however got him to reach out and grabbed Green Lantern's arm. With a hard squeeze, the sounds of bones cracking came and an agonised scream from Green Lantern followed.

Darkseid threw Green Lantern on the ground, at the Huntsman's feet. Huntsman gritted his teeth. "Oh shit."

Another parademon was running towards Huntsman, only to get stomped and crushed as Wonder Woman jumped on it hard. She took her turn to take a shot at Darkseid, swinging her blade she manage to cut into the giant's armour a little.

Darkseid backhanded her, swiping her away from him. Wonder Woman soared through the air from the hit in pain, Huntsman saw this and shot out his grapnel gun. The cable sped right in front of her path.

"Catch!" Huntsman shouted. Wonder Woman manged to see the cable in her path, realising what Huntsman's plan was she reached forward and grabbed his grapnel cable. Immediately, Huntsman felt the strength of the Amazon just from her tug.

Grabbing the grapnel gun with both hands he pulled Wonder Woman back, spinning the cable around with Wonder Woman on the other end.

"Over there!" Huntsman shouted at Wonder Woman. "Ready?!"

"Ready!" Wonder Woman responded. Yelling out as he pulled the grapnel hard, Huntsman swung a Wonder Woman wrecking ball right at Darkseid's face. Wonder Woman released the cable as she neared Darkseid, and she drove both feet right across his face causing him to stumble a step.

Wonder Woman landed next to Huntsman and he reeled the cable back, "Thank you Artemis."

"Hey Darkseid the death eater or whatever your World of Warcraft name is, suck on this!" Shazam came in for a piece, blasting bolts of lightning on Darkseid. The New God's eyes glowed even brighter and the dreaded Omega Beams shot out from Darkseid's eyes, striking Shazam down with intense excruciation.

"Oh hell, now what?" Cyborg said seeing Shazam falling in front of him.

"Now, you die." Darkseid decreed with arms raised up glowing red. Superman simply stood there, red to take whatever's coming.

But Flash zipped in behind Superman, seeing the attack charging up he despaired, "No!"

Huntsman saw this coming too, seeing the first person he could reach he dashed right for Wonder Woman. "Abunai!"

But it was too late, as soon as he got Wonder Woman's side Darkseid slammed his hands down, emitting a force powering through everything in its wake. An unrelenting power of destruction leaving the whole road desolated.

As the dust cleared, Superman was still standing with Flash standing behind him, Darkseid stared at the both of them.

"We're going to have to move, fast." Flash said.

"Not a problem for me." Superman said in some form of confidence. Darkseid fired off another pair of Omega Beams. Superman and Flash turned around and sped off and the two beams went after them. Darkseid meanwhile levitated off the ground and moved into the city, unleashing his Omega Beams on anything his eyes set on, and his parademons moved in with him.

As Superman took to the sky, the beam targeting him followed. Flash running for his life took a turn on the road and the beam following him took the turn too.

"Come on Barry." Flash panted as he ran, seeing a groups parademons ahead Flash picked up the pace passing by each of them. The Omega Beam pierced through each of them eventually blowing up into a halt.

Superman was not so lucky, he tried to shake the Omega Beam tracking him by flying around a building but it caught up to him, delivering huge amounts of pain in him. Knocked out, a pair of parademons took the chance nabbing him and bringing him away into the apocalyptic tower.

* * *

Back at the ruined streets, in the Huntsman's view everything was pitch black, he was laying on the ground on his side, in a pocket space with a rubble pile of debris on top of him, the only reason why it did not crush him was because it had been propped up by unearthed asphalt chunks from the roads. He groaned "Ahhh, aaooww dammit."

"Mmm." Another groan was right next to him, sounding feminine. He turned on the Hunter's Vision in his mask, his red lens glowed red and a sonar pulse echoed through. The dark space pocket brightened up red because of his mask, he noticed Wonder Woman was laying on the ground with him. Shaking her head, Wonder Woman's eyes opened by the red glow from the Huntsman's eyes.

"Are you ok?" Huntsman asked.

"Fine." Wonder Woman nodded.

Another sonar pulse echoed out and Huntsman could see the other heroes outside, trying to get back on their feet. Placing both hand on the debris on top of him, he tried to push. Grunting out with all the strain in his arms, it did not even budge.

Wonder Woman then gave her push, the debris chunk tilted over off them and Wonder Woman freed them both. As the two of them sat up, coincidently they turned to each other. In such close proximity to her face, it did occur Hachiman. Wonder Woman was alarmingly beautiful.

"You're strong." He commented.

"I know." She replied as she got up. "Now on your feet Artemis."

And he did. He said. "You are very strong, compared to you I don't measure up at all with anything. What the hell?" Hachiman blurted out, realising what he was stepping on Hachiman scowled taking his foot of the lasso of truth and he handed it her.

Realising what he just said, Wonder Woman asked, "Do you not have special abilities Huntsman?"

"Tch." Huntsman ignored her.

"They flew off with him, I saw it. They took Superman." Flash zipped back to them and said.

"I'll get him." Green Lantern said as he flew off.

"Lantern wait." Batman called out and went after him. Huntsman saw Batman going after Green Lantern went to check on Shazam who was still lying on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Huntsman held out a hand for him.

"I'm cool man. I'm cool I got this." Shazam did not accept the help and stood up by himself, not that it bothered Huntsman. Stepping away from Shazam, Huntsman took in the sights of the destruction of the area. Everything has crumbled down.

"You guys ok?" Green Lantern came back. As he landed, Huntsman immediately went up to him.

"Where's Batman?" Huntsman demanded.

"He went to get Superman." Green Lantern said. "Ok, listen up everyone."

The heroes assembled to Lantern. He said, "We need to uh, we need to play offence instead of all coming up to bat."

Flash and Wonder Woman looked confused.

"Huh?" Flash said.

"I'm sorry I don't understand your games." Wonder Woman said.

Cyborg caught on, "I think what Lantern is saying is that it's time for some teamwork. So let's pull it together."

Shazam showed his enthusiasm and stuck out his hand. "Yeah baby! Clap it up!"

"No." Huntsman glared at the back.

"So what's the plan?" Flash asked Lantern.

"Well…he blasts those beams out of his eyes right?" Green Lantern asked.

"It's settled then." Wonder Woman drew her sword. "We blind him."

"That's as good as any other plan." Green Lantern went along. "We follow and we stay out of sight. I'll light up the fireworks, princess you get in close stab that son of a bitch in the eye."

"Like poor damned Oedipus." Wonder Woman agreed.

"Yeah, what the Greek chick said." Shazam added.

"And the invasion of monsters raining from the sky what about them?" Flash pointed out.

"I might be able to send them back where they came from." Cyborg answered.

"Good enough for me." Green Lantern said.

"Hold on." A guttural at the back halted them. Huntsman stepped forward. "That's your plan, everyone going together?"

Green Lantern crossed his arms, "What about it? Got a problem?"

"Not everyone's been given a proper role." Huntsman said.

"Oh by all means, you have the floor." Lantern sassed. Now everyone was paying attention to the Huntsman. And a plan he delivered.

"Alright, we split up and we encircle Darkseid, like wild dogs in Africa. But Flash, you have to get ahead of Darkseid. You need to focus on civilian safety, get them away from the fight. You bring them indoors or bring them to the subways. Victor and Lantern, come in front of him and get his attention, you have to tank whatever he's going to throw at you."

The heroes were surprisingly listening to him intently and he continued.

"Shazam, you have to control the crowd. Make a perimeter around Darkseid and around us. Clear the flying monsters in the fight. You got the lightning, light the bastards up. Flash when you are done with civilian safety come in for support in all sides. Wonder Woman, you and I will strike from behind. When Darkseid's focus on the attack in the front, we get his eyes from behind. "

A moment of silence passed, and Shazam broke the silence. "Alright now _that's_ a real plan."

"Alright then ok, that's the plan. We got our roles, so we got this!" Green Lantern floated.

"One more thing," Huntsman stopped them, he took off his hood and his mask. A way to get their appeasement, for the betterment in cooperation.

Seeing his face looking so young, Wonder Woman looked stunned.

"Wait. You're just a kid?" Green Lantern asked.

Hachiman ignored him and said, "Ok look, you guys don't know me and I don't know you all. But I know that if we don't stop that thing, people are going to die. And we all have people we care for, family, friends, someone you know. If we fail, there's no knowing what will happen to them. So we have to win, for everyone."

Hachiman then turned his head to Green Lantern, in an annoyed tone he said, "And if it helps, I'm twenty-two."

Green Lantern shrugged, "That's still just a kid."

"Alright, onwards to victory!" Wonder Woman declared and the group took to the skies while Flash sped off. Leaving only Wonder Woman and Hachiman as he put his mask back on.

"I advise you to remain Huntsman." Diana said, remembering he did not have powers.

"What?" Huntsman hissed.

"Your valour is admirable, unfortunately you lack agency." Wonder Woman said, "I shall carry our comrades to battle and to victory." And with that she flew off.

"Oi!" Huntsman shouted but he was left alone.

Growling, he tapped a button on his gauntlet. _"Sorry Bruce. Need to borrow your plane." _

He then pulled out his grapnel gun and fired a cable up, hoisting him up to the roof as he tried to catch up with the team, while straggling behind.


	5. New 52 War (3)

**Well this concludes the New 52 Justice League War film adaptation for Hikigaya Hachiman. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

New 52 War (3)

As the Huntsman climbed up onto a roof, he could see the rest flying away and speeding down Metropolis, ditching him so far behind.

"Oh come on." Hachiman inside grumbled, "Went to Maryland for a bear hunt, now I'm hunting aliens."

He was going to take a while to catch up with them, and he was not going to wait on Batman's plane to arrive.

* * *

"Proceed with the Huntsman's plan warriors!" Wonder Woman commanded. The group of heroes save for one were flying and racing off to the giant New God, and they split up going around Darksied. The Flash was speeding ahead, running past Darksied and further down the streets, grabbing any straggling civilians and bringing them indoors.

Before Darkseid could turn his attention on Flash, Green Lantern and Cyborg fired off a barrage of projectiles at him. Receiving blasts of green energy and missiles on the face, Darkseid's head snapped back at the impact.

In anger, Darkseid's eyes glowed red and the Omega Beams were fired at the two. The beams were edging closer. Green Lantern conjured a green shield taking the full force of the Omega Beams, the strain it took out of him was apparent enough, contorting the shield he redirected the Omega Beams at Darkseid, blasting Darkseid some distance away.

Parademons were coming in to protect their master, before they could swarm around Green Lantern and Cyborg, thunderous bolts of lightning came from above, striking them all down. Shazam flew into the fray, zapping parademons all over.

"Keep hitting him guys, I'm on bug duty!" Shazam cheered. "I'm like the support class now!"

"Just stick to it dude." Green Lantern groaned as formed up a fighter jet crashing into Darkseid. Cyborg's shoulder plates popped open and a barrage of small rockets were launched, blowing up at Darkseid's chest. Now Darkseid had his teeth gritting. He had his eyes set on Shazam, he soared in fast and grabbed Shazam surprising the lightning bolt hero.

"Ahh crap! Get him off me!" Shazam shouted trying to pry his hand off him. Darkseid then threw him into a building. Getting the heat off Shazam, Green Lantern and Cyborg continued their volley on Darkseid.

Keeping the pressure on Darkseid, suddenly the sneak attack finally commenced. Wonder Woman flew in from above, tossing her lasso she ensnared Darkseid by the neck, wanking it hard to hold down Darkseid. Growling, Darkseid's eyes fired off his Omega Beams, twisting around and it went for Diana, seeing it coming Wonder Woman used her gauntlets and she blocked his attack.

She felt the intense pressure of the beams, after a struggle the beams stopped and she quickly plunged her sword into Darkseid's right eye. Darkseid let out a shout of agony, low and guttural was his shout.

Taking the opportunity Wonder Woman took off her lasso and leaped away, regrouping Green Lantern and Cyborg in the air.

"One down, one to go." Wonder Woman said. While Flash was coming back to the group after bringing the civilians away and Shazam was done taking out the parademons around them, Darkseid had one bleeding eye socket. The team settled down on street level and Darkseid was wiping the blood off his face, and he glared.

"Uh…he's staring at you." Flash said to Diana.

With an evil smirk, Darkseid flew right for Wonder Woman. Before she could get out of the way, Darkseid grabbed her by the throat and pinned her down, smashing everything through his way and grinding Wonder Woman down the dirt.

They got into a carpark building. Darkseid lifted her up, and smashed her back down into a crater. Darkseid punched her down again and again. Wonder Woman groaned in pain, Darkseid lifted her up and threw her into a wall. Darkseid lunged at her. But smoke erupted around Wonder Woman, covering her in a smoke screen. She felt an arm wrapping around her mid-section and she got hoisted away as Darkseid passed right by her.

The Huntsman holding Wonder Woman swung away from the Darkseid, letting Wonder Woman go she floated in the air recovering from the blows she had taken. Huntsman detached the cable from his grapnel gun and spread out his wings. He turned around gliding right for Darkseid.

In the smoke, the Huntsman perched on Darkseid's head. "Raahh!" Darkseid roared. "Insect!"

Now Huntsman attached another kind of cord to this grapnel. Firing it, the hook got attached on Darkseid's shoulder guard. As Darkseid brought his arms up trying to get the 'insect' off him, Huntsman leaped off his head dodging the grabbing. He then swung around Darkseid's body, coiling him up in the cord. Huntsman detached the cord and jumped some distance away.

Bringing his cape up to cover him, Huntsman pulled the detonator in his belt and triggered the detonation cord coiled around Darkseid. The explosive cord blew up on Darkseid's entire body, causing Darkseid to roar out in pain. Huntsman quickly loaded the regular cable cartridge in his grapnel gun again.

With his back facing Huntsman, he ran up to Darkseid and swiftly climbed up back on his head. Huntsman brought out a batarang, extending out into a blade. Before he could take out the other eye, Darkseid's eye glowed red.

"Oh shit!" Huntsman back flipped off Darkseid's head as the beam came out, bending towards him. Landing behind Darkseid, the Omega Beams bended down coming for him above. Huntsman lunged in between Darkseid's legs and the Omega Beams bended again. The Huntsman then jumped up high wall running up Darkseid's front, and the Omega Beams rose up too. Only for it to blast in between Darkseid's legs.

And that, really hurt Darkseid. "Aaarrgh!"

Pulling out his grapnel gun again, he fired a cable past Darkseid's shoulder, zipping him up fast. With a yell in adrenaline, Huntsman plunged the batarang blade into Darkseid's eye. Planting both feet on his face, Huntsman pulled out the blade, zipping pat him as the grapnel pulled him up into a rooftop.

Now the vicinity was rumbling, the sound of a very loud humming was approaching. Suddenly Darkseid was bombarded with explosives as the Batwing flew in from above raining down its artillery.

As the Batwing was nearly out of ammo, it ceased its attack and hovered up higher away from the fight. Wonder Woman witnessed the entire battle flew to the rooftop joining up with Huntsman. Huntsman held out the batarang blade, which had Darkseid's radiating eye pierced into it. A trophy from this hunt.

"How's that for agency?" Huntsman said, tossing the blade away.

"Colour me impressed." Wonder Woman said. "Very impressive indeed Artemis."

The rest of the heroes appeared, Flash sped in and punched Darkseid in every side in quick succession. Green Lantern conjured a spiked shield and smashed it into Darkseid, pushing him through a building and sending him back into the open streets.

Shazam, Cyborg and Flash raced over supporting Green Lantern. Wonder Woman took to the skies and flew over to them.

Essentially, Huntsman was left alone again. Leaping off the roof, he spread his cape and glided over to the battle. By now the plan had been scrapped, everyone was improvising. Flash and Shazam were keeping Darkseid distracted, while the rest were dealing with the surrounding parademons.

"Both eyeballs out and he's still standing!" Green Lantern said and he blasted a shot of green energy on a paredemon. "What else can we do?"

"Try send him home." Cyborg brought up an idea while he used his hand cannon on another parademon.

The Huntsman came into the fray, gliding down pointing both feet forward he kicked a parademon across the face knocking it down. Wonder Woman came to aid him, beating any parademon coming for them.

"How are we going to do that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Darkseid is transmitting data into those metal cubes, they call them mother boxes. It creates portals, boom tubes. I just have to speak their language." Cyborg answered.

"I didn't understand any of that." Green Lantern said. As a parademon snuck up on him, Huntsman came in swift and sliced its throat with a blade.

"He's going to use Darkseid's weapon against him." Huntsman explained Cyborg's plan.

Cyborg brought out the mother box in his arm. Cables sprouted out from his forehead and arms, connecting into the mother box. To establish connection into the network Cyborg flew up high to gain altitude and he was connected.

Concentrating, Cyborg was able to open up boom tubes all over, spreading across Metropolis, across Gotham, across Washington, across Chiba, across the Globe.

Targeting all the parademons around the globe, they were being vacuumed into the boom tubes, away from Earth and back to where they came from.

Darkseid was still chasing the Flash when Shazam when a portal opened behind Darkseid, trying to suck him in it.

"Get him in there!" Wonder Woman shouted, and Shazam was the first to act. Charging up his hands he zapped Darkseid by the back of the neck and pushed him closer to the portal. Darkseid retaliated turning around he grabbed Shazam and slammed him into the ground and putting his knee on him.

Before Darkseid he deliver another punch, his fist got ensnared by Wonder Woman's lasso. Wonder Woman, the Flash and the Huntsman were pulling it together.

"How dare you! I am Darkseid!" The New God shouted. Out of the portal a blur red and blue came socking a fist on Darkseid's face.

"I don't care." Superman answered sounding ticked, and Batman emerged out of the boom tube as well.

"Kick his ass!" Green Lantern shouted and Superman grabbed both of Darkseid's hands forcing him down to the ground. Unleashing his heat vision into the New God's eye sockets he shouted in pain. Superman threw Darkseid to the portal.

Green Lantern and Shazam kept the pressure on him, pinning him with green energy and lightning. Flash was delivering fury of punches all over him. Superman and Wonder Woman came in unison and pushed Darkseid into the portal but Darkseid held onto the portal's edge stopping him from going through.

In sync, Superman and Wonder Woman pounded their fists onto his chest.

"Now kid!" Green Lantern shouted at Cyborg. "Slam the door on his face!" Cyborg began to concentrate on the mother box again, but he was unable to connect. With the portal not closing, Darkseid broke free and knocked away Wonder Woman and Superman.

Now the Dark Knights have to do their part.

"High!" Huntsman growled while calling the Batwing over.

"Low." Batman added, following his plan.

"Ikuzo!" Huntsman rushed in.

Batman rushed by his side, throwing explosives at Darkseid's legs, detonation occurred all over his legs.

As the smoke was clearing, the Huntsman took out something from the back of his belt. A metallic sphere, and it was water and Chlorine Trifluoride. He used his grapnel gun climbing up onto Darkseid's face and shoved the sphere in his mouth. "Eat this bitch!"

Activating the bomb as Huntman glided away, a massive fluorine explosion blew up in Darkseid, along came a fluorine fire and fluorine gases in his mouth. Darkseid was screaming out as the chemical mess burned in his mouth. The Batwing came from behind to support, firing off a volley of round from the cannon turret, pushing Darkseid back into the portal.

"Dammit I need more juice! Huge amount of power guys!" Cyborg yelled.

"I got you covered!" Shazam flew over. The two held onto the mother box and went up higher. Thunder cloud brewed over them.

"Shazam!" A giant bolt of lightning struck them and the mother box was charged up to the max. Now Cyborg could tighten the portal and Darkseid was getting bottlenecked.

"Everyone now!" Green Lantern shouted. A twin tornados by the Flash, a sword thrown by Wonder Woman, a beam of green energy from Green Lantern, heat vision from Superman, and a pair of explosive batarangs from Batman and Huntsman.

All blew up in Darkseid's face, finally knocking him into the portal and Cyborg closed it up, finally ending the fight. The Huntsman breathed out a sigh of relief.

The heroes assembled by the coast, observing the apocalyptic tower break down and crumble into the ocean. From above Cyborg returned.

"Nice job kid." Green Lantern complimented Cyborg. "Where Shazam go?"

"He took off." Cyborg said. "He said something about a hot date."

"Seriously? Now?" Huntsman said unconvinced.

"Who'd go out with that immature guy?" Green Lantern said.

"The human victims." Batman said bringing them back into topic.

"I got it. Let me get this box boom for me one more time." Cyborg clenched his eye to concentrate and by the time. A large portal open, and the human victims starting rain down. Green Lantern flew over conjuring massive baseball glove catching all the victims and he brought back onto the streets.

"What's to stop the ogre from coming back?" Flash asked.

"All the mother boxes have been fried." Cyborg said.

"Then they won't be getting back soon." Wonder Woman.

"Well it's a start." Superman added.

Huntsman standing beside Wonder Woman suddenly picked out a familiar voice, considering the voice was speaking Japanese.

"Holy shit dude! Just what was that place! Dude all those freaky aliens man!"

Looking over to the group of abducted humans, Huntsman spotted him. And with him was his other companion, trying to calm herself down from the panic.

"Tobe, Hina? Are you kidding me?" Huntsman groaned shaking his head.

* * *

The dust settled, and at Washington DC, the heroes stood in front of the white house with the president giving his speech to the crowd that has gathered. For the world to see. The heroes lined up, with Huntsman standing in between Wonder Woman and Batman.

"Hm, attention from the crowd, standing in the spotlight. It's not really for me." Huntsman said to Wonder Woman.

"It would be beneficial Huntsman." Wonder Woman responded. "I can't believe people are no longer afraid of us."

"Or that they think we're a team." Superman added. "We're not a team. But am I pleased to meet some folks who get me."

"It's good to walk among a pantheon again." Wonder Woman said to the two.

"How do you mean?" Superman asked.

"Hercules, Artemis, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Zeus. Each a god in their own right."

"Hmm." Huntsman brooded.

"Huntsman. You truly surprise me." Wonder Woman turned her head to him. "You showed spectacular valor despite in sheer odds stacked against you."

"Uh, thank you." Hachiman was not sure how to answer that, but he could not help when a small smile slipped into the corner of his mouth for Diana.

"You were the one who carried the team to victory actually." Huntsman said.

"Hmm, indeed I did." She took the compliment. Looking past her, Huntsman could see a bit of a frown from Clark.

"You did well Huntsman." Batman said to him, in his native language.

"Learned from the best, Aniki." Huntsman responded. "This would get the police off our backs I think."

As the president continued his speech, Shazam spoke out to the group. "I don't know a team? I've got like responsibilities."

"As do I." Diana said.

"Well I got a whole galaxy to protect people so there you go." Green Lantern added.

"Come on we can do it together." Flash tried to encourage the idea.

"Really? Can you fly into space?"

"I can." Superman smirked.

"Not my point. Look we're not a team. We're not friends." Green Lantern still objected.

"Tsundere desu." Huntsman said to him.

"What? Dude I ain't Japanese." Hal did not understand the term.

"Come on Hal, I kind of like being a part of something." Flash pressed on.

"Ok look, this is just a one-time thing ok?" Green Lantern said.

"And if something like this should happen again?" Batman asked.

"Then we shall unite." Wonder Woman answered. "Again."

The president was about to close his speech, "That said, I am very pleased to introduce to you…" He covered the mic and turned to them. "Gee, I didn't even ask, you guys have a name?"

"Yes we do." Shazam answered.

"What?" Huntsman hissed.

"The Super Eight." Shazam declared. Everyone groaned and cringed in response.

"Hera help us." Wonder Woman shook her head.

"No." Huntsman glared.

* * *

Around the other side of the planet, in an apartment in Chiba, a woman dressed in a grey tank top and orange shorts came out of the kitchen with a mug of green tea.

She sat down on the couch and watched the television, showing the news of the heroes who had saved the entire planet. She sipped on her tea and fixed her eyes on the Huntsman.

Seeing him up on stage, being recognised and praised globally. A small bead of tear crept into the side of one eye. He had come a long, long way in her eyes, even though it was not easy at all. But for now, she can be appreciative that he had saved her and everyone else once again.

"Thank you Hachiman." Shizuka smiled.


	6. My Youthful Justice Is Wrong

**If you can tell by the title, this version is going to be set in the Young Justice universe. A quick shot on the Agenda episode. Please enjoy. **

* * *

My Youthful Justice Is Wrong

In space with the Sun casting its light on Earth, the Justice League's Watchtower stood afloat. Inside three people stood on a platform, watching over the Earth in a protective gaze. The trinity of the Justice League.

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman.

It was a crucial moment for the Justice League, especially considering the events that has happened of late. Namely the formation of the Team comprising of sidekicks and protégés to tackle covert missions, and the rise of the Injustice League.

"Times like these, one feels the very weight of the world upon us." Wonder Woman said to the two.

Footsteps were approaching behind them and Aquaman stood before them. "Everyone is here." Aquaman said.

Across the platform was a door leading to a grand hall, and the rest of the Justice League had been assembled in there.

The Flash, Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Red Tornado, Shazam, Captain Atom, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Dr Fate, Hawkgirl and Hawkman.

At the back of the assembled heroes, was Hikigaya Hachiman, the Huntsman standing behind the group with his arms crossed. At twenty-one, he was the eighth member of the League, and currently the second youngest member.

First place went to Billy Batson.

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and Aquaman came into the room as shutters by the windows began to close.

"Our agenda is clear." Aquaman said. "What's at stake should not be overestimated."

"The decisions we make today will reverberate for years to come." Superman said.

"And influence whether or not the world continues to put their trust in the Justice League." Wonder Woman added.

"Please take your seats." Batman's eyes narrowed. "We have work to do."

Huntsman listened to them while in his head was being broodingly apprehensive of this meeting. _"This is going to be a drag. Not like how clubs were managed back in high school." _

* * *

In the centre of the hall was the League's U-shaped table with the heroes seated together. Huntsman was sitting at the edge with arms still crossed, next to the Flash and opposite Dr Fate.

Martian Manhunter stood up and started the meeting. "Another expansion of the League could generate another escalation of hostility from our enemies. No one needs or wants another Injustice League."

"Point taken." Superman said, "But the options remains to vote no on all candidates. So, I nominate Icon for League membership." In the centre of the U-shaped table, a hologram projector produced the hologram image of the new hero, Icon.

Green Arrow was not impressed however, "Why? Because you suspect Icon might be Kryptonian like you did with Shazam?"

"You thought I was Kryptonian?" Shazam asked Superman. "Cool."

Huntsman finally spoke out, "You object the nomination then Green Arrow?"

"Hang on, I did not say that." Oliver Queen said.

Wonder Woman placed a hand on Superman's arm in support of his nomination. "Icon's interest me also, as does his protégé Rocket." The image of the female hero Rocket appeared as a hologram.

"Athena knows the League could use more female members." Wonder Woman had a smirk.

"Agreed." Black Canary added.

"Hear hear." Said Hawkgirl.

Huntsman clenched on his tongue, resisting the urge to groan at that statement, but he did roll his eyes under the red lenses of his mask. _"Supposedly, it would help to combat female enemies. Queen Bee, Poison Ivy."_

Hachiman recalled the times when he took on female villains when he was alone a few years back, double standards were thrown out the window in those moments.

The League continued their meeting.

* * *

Moments passed and the image of the Atom appeared up.

"Seriously? The Atom?" Shazam said, "How useful could he be at that size?"

"It's the size that _makes_ him useful." Batman pointed out.

"Absolutely." Flash agreed, "Still we could always use more raw power, and Earth still has another Green Lantern. Guy Gardner."

"No." Hal and John instantly said.

"But we could really use-"

"No." The whole League objected, and the meeting continued.

* * *

A hologram image of Blue Devil showed up, Green Arrow was standing and he said, "If we're considering Blue Devil, then I nominate Red Arrow. Roy has more experience and he's no kid anymore. He's eighteen. A legal Adult."

Aquaman then pointed, "Red Arrow has been uncooperative and disrespectful. If we reward that behaviour, what message does that show to the rest of the Team?"

"_Of course you would be pissy about respect, o highness." _Hachiman thought. But he brought another issue to the League regarding age.

Huntsman said, "If you are considering legal age, eighteen is not considered a legal adult age throughout the entire world. Singapore, Emirates, or Puerto Rico for examples. The age of majority there is twenty-one."

"So should we set our standards in the United States' viewpoint?" Red Tornado asked, "Or do we view this internationally?"

"The majority of the League are US citizens." Captain Atom answered. "It would probably be fair to say we have to set it under US standards for the convenience of all."

Huntsman remained silent not interested in taking the matter further deeming it pointless, even though he was the non-US citizen in this 'justice club'.

* * *

The discussion among the League led to the question of bringing in the sidekicks and protégés of the Team.

"No." Superman answered. "Red Arrow may be eighteen but the rest of the Team is too young. We're not inducting children into the League."

Huntsman was able to see Shazam very uncomfortable with that, and he knew why.

"That seemed myopic." Dr Fate said, "I have been one with Kid Flash and Aqualad. Both are ready." The holograms of the mentioned sidekicks got projected up.

"And what of Zatanna?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Absolutely not!" Dr Fate fiercely said.

But with a smirk again Wonder Woman said, "That sounded almost protective doctor, at least we know Zatara is still in that helmet somewhere."

Shazam then stood up, "Why is Dr Fate a member? You coerced Zatara into giving up his life for you or else lose his daughter instead. Not cool."

Now it was Dr Fate's hologram appeared. Red Tornado asked, "Should such behaviour be condoned?"

"Zatara desires Dr Fate to remain in the League." Dr Fate answered.

"Really." Huntsman glared.

"It is true. Zatara's faith in Nabu is measured. He desires the League to maintain a close watch upon us." Dr Fate said.

"Because there's the chance where Nabu's interests no longer aligns with ours." Huntsman scowled.

"That…will not come to be." Dr Fate said, Hachiman could pick out Zatara's tone in there.

* * *

As the discussion on the League went on, the topic regarding age came back.

Martian Manhunter stood up, "You seem to have reach the consensus at eighteen is a suitable minimum age of joining the League. Yet what of Miss Martian? Though she is a biological adolescent by Martian standards, she is born forty-eight Earth years ago." The image of Miss Martian was projected on the hologram.

"So what is the deciding factor?" Red Tornado ask them all. "Chronology, or biology? Take Superboy." The Kryptonian clone's image came up.

"Exactly." Black Canary quickly agreed. "He's less than a year old. Does he have to wait seventeen more to stand beside us?" Superman was quick to look away, not that it did not go unnoticed.

Huntsman made no comment, but he took it that the decision would be biology.

The meeting went on.

* * *

Somewhere, somehow. Hachiman did not expect what would come. His own image being projected up on screen.

"Huntsman." Martian Manhunter said, "He's in a minority considering he is not a US citizen nor does he stay in America."

"Well it would help in representing people in Japan for the League right?" Flash asked.

"I am not a representative." Huntsman hissed.

"And then do we have to represent other countries as well?" Black Canary asked.

"Seems tedious." Hal answered.

"When more individuals of different ethnicities arises for League memebership, we will deal with it then." Batman concluded.

The meeting dragged on, much to Huntsman's chagrin.

* * *

"Plastic Man." Batman then said, an image of the mentioned hero popped up. Shazam uncontrollably let out a giggle.

"I don't know." Flash doubted, "The guy's got a pretty substantial criminal record."

"His powers are even more substantial." Huntsman countered.

Another giggle from Shazam got everyone's attention. He apologised, "I'm sorry, but the guy j-just cracks me up."

A moment of silence made Shazam realise what was coming.

"Maybe we should talk about the elephant in the room now." Flash sighed, "Should Shazam stay a meber? Now that we know he's only ten years old?"

"He does possess an adult body and the wisdom of Solomon." Red Tornado added.

"Wisdom does not equal maturity." Aquaman argued.

"Hey, I sitting right here." Shazam said sounding bothered by this.

"Then Billy, maybe you should leave until we've hashed this out." Black Canary said.

"Shazam is a member of the Justice League." Huntsman said to remind her. Batman then added, "Shazam is entitled to participate until or unless he's voted out."

"It's not just his age. It's the fact he lied about it." Wonder Woman said with a frown.

"I didn't lie. I just left out the part about being a kid." Shazam tried to get their appeasement.

"A lie of omission is still a lie. You kept an important secret from us, no one in the League knew the truth." Wonder Woman said, almost like she was lecturing.

"I did." Batman voiced out, leaving Shazam, Black Canary and Hawkgirl surprised.

"I shouldn't be surprised." Wonder Woman said to Batman. "Since you indoctrinated Robin into crime fighting at the ripe old age of nine."

"Robin needed to help bring the men who murdered his family to justice."

"So that he could turn out like you?" Wonder Woman pressed the matter.

"So that he wouldn't." Batman concluded.

But the Huntsman was not done, he did not like Wonder Woman and Black Canary patronization on Shazam. Because Hikigaya Hachiman started out crime fighting when he was young too. And unlike Robin and Shazam, he started alone with no guidance nor assistance. And he accomplished so much in Chiba by his own merits.

And now Shazam had committed so much in protecting the planet only to get shunned and his efforts diminished just because he was young, the Huntsman would not let it fly.

"Since when is it compulsory for League members to reveal every information of their lives?" The Huntsman said with a glare.

"This is about withholding secrets from the League Huntsman." Wonder Woman said to him.

"There is a difference between keeping secrets and maintaining privacy. There is a reason why we wear masks and don't use our real names. It's because we have our own private lives, which we protect by not bringing it to work." Huntsman countered.

The rest of the League went silent, a little bit of edge with the Hunter of Chiba giving out his points.

Huntsman continued, "Shazam has been committed in protecting the planet. He has not carried out any act that would brew distrust. But then it is revealed that he is young, he's immediately beneath us?"

"We've never said that." Black Canary quickly said. The Huntsman dragged a left index finger across his right forearm guard, playing back an audio recording in his gauntlet.

"Then Billy, maybe you should leave until we've hashed this out." Black Canary's voice sounded out. A few seconds of silence and Dinah glared at Huntsman for a second, but she realised how that could have come across disrespectful if not taken the right way.

She then leaned forward on her seat, "I'm sorry Billy. I didn't mean to put it like that."

"Oh no, no it's ok." Shazam nervously said, "It doesn't bother me."

"You've made your point Huntsman." Wonder Woman said, "But there's still the fact that despite to maintain privacy, Shazam did not come clean with us. A lie of omission shows dishonesty. Should that brew distrust?"

"If going by that logic, all of us in this room have distrust." Huntsman crossed his arms again, that got the League in a stir, except for Batman and Red Tornado.

"What?" Aquaman narrowed his eyes.

"Explain Huntsman." Wonder Woman said.

The Huntsman explained, "This is a group comprising of vast races of humans, meta-humans, races from other planets. Different races, different ethnicities, different backgrounds. Do you mean to tell me that the picture is absolutely pure for the alien races, the Atlanteans, the Amazons, etcetera?"

"And that affects trust in the League Huntsman?" Now it was Red Tornado asking the question.

"Wonder Woman." Huntsman called for her, "You come from the Amazons."

"True." She said.

"What's so trustworthy about a society of warriors who preaches about peace yet shows severe animosity for _half_ of the planet?" Huntsman was so tempted in calling out their horrid acts the Amazons had done in the past, particularly how they 'reproduced' in the past.

"Ok look," Superman rubbed his temple and he tried to cool the heat in the hall, "Can we just agree that secrets and privacy are fine, just keep it in moderation?"

* * *

At the end of the meeting, Superman then asked. "No other ideas?"

With the response being silence Superman continued, "Then here are our candidates for new or continued membership." The selected heroes were brought up around the League. Huntsman could see his own hologram opposite himself.

"We've debated origin, gender, size, experience, age, temperament, and background." Batman said, "But what is fundamental criteria for membership?"

Wonder Woman answered, "When all is said and done, the question must be, who do we trust? Trust to have our backs? Trust to fight beside us? Trust to uphold the high standards and ideals of the Justice League?"

"Time to vote." Batman said, and the League did.

Soon enough the votes had been placed. "All those in ratifying the results."

"Aye." They all said, save for the Huntsman.

"All oppose?" Batman asked them all, Hachiman was not even bothered in making any more objections. To him, his decision would not really make much difference.

"Then we are adjourned." Batman concluded.


	7. The Red Stag

**So this is something different than the previous chapters which were about the Justice League. This is a small story (maybe mini-series) about Hachiman taking his hero name in a more literal manner. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

The Red Stag

The South Island of New Zealand. After a very long car ride, Hikigaya Hachiman in a black sweater and blue jeans was standing before the accommodating lodge, he set his duffle bag down glancing the people around him. Passing behind him was a pickup truck pulling a wagon, and in that wagon was something was drawing Hachiman's attention.

A couple of dead Fallow deer bucks. Trophy bucks taken down by the hunter in the pickup truck's passenger seat. Hachiman could make out the hunter's ecstatic face through the window.

With the Sun shining from the east, Hachiman took in the magnificent view of the mountains and tundra all around him. Breathing in deep, the breeze of fresh mountain air filled his lungs. It was a massive change from the concrete jungle of a city, to a natural land with no skyscrapers.

It had been two and a half years or so since he was started his journey in protecting Chiba, his city from crime. He has done so by becoming the Huntsman, a predator that preys on criminals, those who inflict pain and misery into the innocent.

And now after a long, long while. Hachiman wanted to take his 'hunter aspect' to the next level on a hunting trip. He was taking a vacation from Chiba, venturing overseas for the first time in his life.

When he told his family about his intent to go on a trip to New Zealand they had no qualms until they learned about the reason for New Zealand specifically. Hachiman shook his head as he recalled his sister absolute disgust with him, that he wanted to go hunting. He was not going to let that get in his way though.

He was set on one species, the Red Deer.

From what he read online, they are an invasive species to New Zealand and the stags sport incredible antlers that cannot be found anywhere else in the world. And Hachiman was going to have his piece.

"Hachiman." Someone in front called him, a man in late thirties wearing a camo shirt and beige pants with a cap. It was his guide, Benjamin Carter. He met Hachiman in the airport, and from the journey to the lodge, Benjamin was rather eager roping in a new youngster into the hunting community.

"Come on let's get in, get settled and I'll show you the ropes on how it's done." Benjamin said to Hachiman.

"Sure." Hachiman picked up his bag and entered the lodge. Getting into the building, there was trophies head of all kinds of species from all over the world. And in the lobby and group of hunters with ages between thirty and forty gathering together for a chat.

No one really bothered him but Hachiman just stood out too much as being the only teen on his own and being Japanese. Hachiman got into his room and set his bag. He was a little reluctant in putting on his camo clothes, but wearing anything else would be just unacceptable for his guide.

But anything involving shooting and tracking would be for the next day.

* * *

The sun was disappearing by the horizon soon, while the other hunters were dining at the lodge's buffet, Hachiman was outside gazing the glittering stars in the navy blue sky, sitting on a log bench with a fire on front of him.

With a mountain breeze and a starry night, and no bustling noise around Hachiman. It was a deceptive peace, but an enjoyable one. How different it was compared to Chiba, it was just nature all around him. No city, no school problems, no crime, no family, no Batman. It was just him on his own, just Hikigaya Hachiman alone.

It almost made him forget about his concerns in Chiba, almost.

"Oh jeez kid this is where you were." Benjamin Carter stepped out of the dining area, taking a seat with Hachiman, each hand holding a bottle of chilled beer.

"Why aren't you inside with the rest mate?" Benjamin asked him.

"Just uh, wanted to enjoy the fire alone. Yeah." Hachiman came up with his reason.

"Embracing this new world huh city boy?" Benjamin nudged Hachiman's shoulder and the teen pretended to smile.

The guide then gave Hachiman a bottle, which got Hachiman to raise his eyebrow.

"I'm not twenty yet Mr. Carter." Hachiman said.

"Live a little kid. And just Benjamin mate." His guide gave him the beer. Deciding to oblige, Hachiman took the beer.

"Cheers mate." Benjamin smiled, bottles clinked and Hachiman was about to have his beer underaged.

His stoic face struggled to remain intact as the gas and liquid went down his gullet.

Hachiman exhaled out for a few seconds and Benjamin chuckled watching his client taking his beer.

"So what's your story Hachiman?" Benjamin asked, "What brought a Japanese boy to a hunting trip to New Zealand on his own?"

"Um, well…I watched a video online years back, seeing how hunters shot a deer for a trophy. Wanted to try it myself and just be away…from things back home." Hachiman explained taking another gulp.

"Hmm." Benjamin nodded, "Why alone though no one wanted to go with you?"

"Nope, plus I wanted to do this myself."

"Yeah mate? What about a lady in your life? You didn't want to bring her with you?"

"I uh…I…don't think I really have one."

"Don't think? Hah, ok then if you say so kid. Well we got to be up early, going to gear up my rifle and get out there to find that stag." Benjamin gave the plan.

"Mmm. To the hunt then." Hachiman raised his beer.

"To the hunt mate." Bottles clinked again and the night went on.

* * *

Early morning and the mist flowed through the valley. Hachiman now wore his camo hunting attire stepped out of the lodge once more.

Breathing in the misty air, it was so different compared to the city atmosphere.

Hachiman then heard something down the valley. It was a roar, nothing he has heard before, a loud groaning and deep. It was a Red Stag's roar.

The indication that the season was ripe was hunting.

With Hachiman carrying the scoped rifle and Benjamin carrying their supplies, it was time to get out there.

A long trek and traversing through the woods, hills and valleys. Hachiman and Benjamin were crawling up a rise behind a tree. Now prone on the hill, Hachiman scanned the valley before him. And there was the herd about one hundred yards away, grazing and socializing. In the centre of the herd, there was the target Hachiman had set on. A giant red stag, probably slightly past its prime age. With tines spreading so spectacularly, it was a monster buck.

The monster buck roared out like a guttural trumpet.

"Take this buck Hachiman." Benjamin whispered to him. The teen readied the rifle, one eye looking through the scope. And crosshairs were set on the animal's chest.

Hachiman aimed the rifle, and watched as the Red Stag stopped moving. He held his breath and steadied his hand. It was not going to be the first animal he was going to kill, but it was going to the first with a gun despite his 'associate' from Gotham's distaste for guns.

But this was Hachiman's trip and he was going to enjoy it.

"Take your time mate." Benjamin whispered again. "Right behind the shoulders mate."

Adrenaline fuelled his body and Hachiman's heart raced in his chest being in the moment, he was going to do it. And finally, he pulled the trigger.


	8. The True Guardian

**Ok, so this is a chapter dedicated to my grandfather, he had just passed away 25 hours ago as this chapter got posted. **

**Every time he goes out of the house he always wears this cap which had 'The Dark Knight' title and Bat logo on it, I think I gave it to him when I was twelve if I remember it right. **

**It's even with him even now in the wake as this chapter's going up. **

**I doubt he actually watched the movie, but I like to think he's a Batman fan. **

**Well, this chapter is considerably short, it focuses on Hachiman and Shizuka just right after he got his new suit from Batman. No this is not a direct sequel. I know, I know you guys are aching for a proper sequel to appear. **

**All I can request is please, please hang in there. The dawn is coming. **

**Enjoys guys. To you Gramps.**

* * *

The True Guardian.

* * *

It was a Wednesday. Four days had passed since the destruction of Bishamonten.

Hiratsuka Shizuka was having the whole day off from school. The sun was starting to set soon. In her apartment on the tenth floor, Shizuka stepped out of her bedroom, wearing a pair of black running shorts which really accentuate her legs, and a white singlet making her cleavage rather prominent.

Her hair was unkempt after her long afternoon nap, uncouthly she let out a burp.

From her apartment balcony glass door, the setting sun cast an orange hue through her house, with shadows formed by her hanging laundry.

She dragged her feet towards the kitchen while scratching her big behind. Opening up the fridge she took a can of beer and opening up the can she took a slow gulp of beer, she exhaled out in satisfaction.

She said in bliss, "That's the stuff."

With no one watching the shadows cast from the hanging laundry changed form for a moment. She took another sip of beer before taking her pack of cigarettes and lighter on the kitchen counter. She took a cigarette in her mouth.

Right as she turned around however her heart jumped and she nearly dropped her cigarette.

In her balcony, standing beside her laundry was the Huntsman, Hikigaya Hachiman. Wearing his new armour gifted from Batman from the previous day. His cape flowed with the wind.

She kept gawking and gasping, quickly she slid the glass door open and stood in front of the Huntsman.

"What? What?! Wha-What do you think you are doing?! How'd you get up here?" She squeaked with pink cheeks, adjusting her singlet.

The Huntsman took the cigarette out of her mouth and crushed it in his hand. "You were supposed to be done with smoking."

His voice was not so guttural, more like his regular voice just pitched way lower.

"Huntsman-I mean, Hikigaya I'm serious what were you thinking coming here?!" Shizuka leaned forward and they stood face to face. Before he could answer, a piece of laundry got free from the hanger, with the wind carrying it, it slapped on the side of his face covering his left eye and nose.

Said piece of laundry, was Shizuka's black lace elegant panties.

Huntsman took a long breath remaining composed, removing the undergarment of his face, handing the black lace panties back to her. Shizuka's face blushed red, snatching her underwear back and snapped at him. "You idiot!"

The Huntsman's scowl grew. "You were the one who texted me saying that you needed to meet me." He said.

"I didn't mean meeting you like _this_! And you are wearing boots in my house for goodness sake!" She scampered back into her living room tossing her panties onto the sofa. "Why did you come here dressed like that?"

"I'm faster than public transport." He stated it as fact.

"Oh please. Hikigaya for crying out loud." Shizuka rubbed the side of her head.

The Huntsman's patience thinned. "Stop calling me that now. You said you _needed_ to meet with me. What happened?"

"Nothing happened Hiki-Huntsman, I just wanted to ask some stuff. Ok look, you came from school right? Where's your school uniform?"

"It's around." Huntsman answered.

"Can you go and change?"

"You, a teacher, want a Sobu High student to come into your home." Huntsman's sarcasm seeped through that statement.

"Ugh you wise ass." Shizuka rolled her eyes. "Meet me at the bridge, on the way to school. Be in your school uniform."

He turned around and perched on the balcony parapet. He said, "See you in an hour."

"Hey wait. Whoa what are you doing?!" Shizuka rushed in and held his arm. "Get down from there Hikigaya!"

Huntsman turned his head and said, "You are, aware that I got up here the same way right?"

Shizuka stuttered from that, slowly removing her hold on him. Huntsman leaned over, tipping his body forward and he fell off the parapet face first. Unable to help herself, Shizuka gasped covering her agape mouth with both hands.

The Huntsman stretched his cape, he glided across the street. In mid-flight, he got out his grapnel gun firing it onto another roof across the street. And he hoisted himself up fast with the grapnel accelerator, launching him into the air to glide through the sky again, disappearing into the city.

"Oh my God. How the hell can he do that?" Shizuka exhaled out in relief.

* * *

The sun was starting to descend through the horizon and Hachiman was at the bridge before school. He was back in his school uniform and was also wearing a windbreaker, he had his thick bag slinging over his shoulder. Hachiman was leaning over the bridge's railing, staring firmly at the coast side, where the drainage opening was. It was where he had his second venture. "The Hunting Den."

The sound of a car approaching got his attention, turning around Shizuka's car pulled up before him. Shizuka turned on the hazard light and stepped out.

Giving an analytical eye on her Aston Martin Vantage, deductions starting swirling in Hachiman's head. That her parents were living very comfortable financially to provide for their child, or she had an inheritance of sorts.

"Hikigaya." She called him and tossed a can of MAX coffee to him and he caught it in a firm grip almost denting the tin can. She had a can of her own and she placed it on the hood of her car.

"You're not going to smoke again are you?" Hachiman asked.

"Nice to know you care." Shizuka chuckled. "And in case you didn't realise Hachiman, no woman appreciates a guy breaking into her place to surprise her. That just happens in those stupid romance movies." Shizuka lectured him, popping up the collar of her long coat.

"Forgive me if I get antsy when you said you needed to meet with me. You got yourself in danger four times by my count, one was in your own office. Figured I had to get to you fast." Hachiman countered back, his face showed his sternness.

Shizuka got taken aback slightly from what he said, looking back she realised he was right. She did get in trouble four times.

"You worried about me?" Shizuka tilted her head, giving a false smitten look. Hachiman rolled his eyes by that and Shizuka took amusement to that inside.

"What is it you needed to ask, that it needed to be in person?" Hachiman narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, right. I just wanted to talk about…you know." Shizuka went to him to lean back on the bridge's railing. "How did it started? You? Huntsman?"

Hachiman shifted his eyes, eyeballing her on the side. Hachiman took in a breath and answered. "The night before you called me to the faculty office because you did not like my essay. I was lucky enough to catch of group of burglars stealing from an electronic store."

Eyebrows raised and Shizuka turned her head to him. She asked, "That far back? Before I even came to know you."

"Mm." Hachiman looked over his shoulder, turning around to lean on the railing again he stared at the vicinity of the drainage entrance. "And after that, it was over there."

She followed where Hachiman was looking at, catching to what he was referring to. "You killed a crocodile?"

"It was attacking some homeless citizens, no one was doing anything about it." Hachiman explained.

"You sure, you saw it attacking people?" She asked trying to wrap her head around it all.

"I saw it eating a corpse in the sewers. Does that answer your question?"

Goosebumps appeared on her arms, thinking that a man-eater was so close to the school.

"Well anyway." Hachiman said. "It was a good thing I found out it was a crocodile because it led me to more problems to solve."

"Huh? More problems?" Shizuka asked.

"I was investigating how did the crocodile ended up there, since no crocodiles live in Japan naturally. It led me to an animal trading ring which the Yukinoshita heads were involved, and which I shut down."

Shizuka scrunched her face, taking in all the things he had done. "Goodness Hachiman."

She stepped away from the railing and stood face to face with him. She said, "So everything you did, everything that the news said. It's all real."

"The news exaggerate." Hachiman said nonchalantly.

"Hikigaya. This is all so much to take." Shizuka shook her head. "Hikigaya, who else knows?"

"No one." Hachiman replied.

"No one?" Shizuka gawked, "Not even your family?"

"No, no. No way in hell, not even them. Especially not them." He replied looking away from her. "Only you sensei."

"Only me?"

"What is with all this barrage of questions anyway?"

Shizuka stepped forward. "Why do you really want to do this?"

Hachiman crossed his arms, "I think we've been through this before. You already know."

"Because of that night?" Shizuka placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this. Because what had been done to you, you don't want anything similar to happen to anyone else. But then this is how you respond to that night? Why don't you-"

"Are you trying to talk me into your plan again?" Hachiman cut in, taking her hand off his shoulder.

"Have you talked to Yukinoshita yet?" It was Shizuka's turn to cross her arms.

Hachiman sighed out, and silence was his answer.

"Hikigaya," Shizuka said.

"It's all gone in the wind. I called it, and it happened. I was right dammit." Hachiman's eyes drifted down.

"Hikigaya. What are you talking about?" Shizuka started to look concerned. "Hikigaya. What is in your mind?"

"That I became Yukinoshita's villain." He said to her straight, looking her in the eye. He let out another sigh walking away from her creating some distance between them.

"I discovered organized crime happening in this city and went against it. I found out that Yukinoshita Constructions was responsible. I got evidence against Yukinoshita Yukari and Daishi. I hunted down Yukinoshita Constructions. I destroyed Bishamonten a fire breathing Monster God or some shit like that." He paused for a breath. "The Huntsman saved the city."

Hachiman then turned back to her and shook his head, "And the Huntsman ruined Yukinoshita's parents. The people who caused what happened to me in that alley are also the parents of someone you wanted me to get along with so that she could be better and I destroyed that plan. A twist of luck at its finest. She hated Huntsman before, and I've just validated that hatred. But I am Huntsman, I have to be. Because this whole mess of crime is just the tip of the iceberg. And as a result, the Huntsman made enemies with people that are close to Hachiman. But that's what I have to be, needed to be, choose to be."

"Hikigaya you're not a villain ok?" Shizuka walked up to him, holding his cheek so that he could face her. "All this shows, you really care for these people around you."

Hachiman's eyes looked away. Shizuka continued, "I don't know what I would do in your situation, to be honest. I didn't even study to become a teacher or a guidance counselor to tell you the truth. The only thing I can advise is just don't lose that care ok? Hikigaya, I hope you understand that this second life you have may not do you any good for long."

Hachiman's heart jumped every time Shizuka showed that sign of care for him. But with dangers still lurking around, he could not let that stop him. He said, "I know you're trying to turn my cogs and gears but no offense, Huntsman came before you did."

Shizuka fell silent, a pang of disappointment in her face. She then said, "It's wait and see then Hikigaya."

"Yeah well while you wait and see, I need to be out there tracking down loose ends that still pose a danger." Hachiman crossed his arms, the image of Lady Comedy crept into his head.

"Oh, right. I see." Shizuka bit her lip. She really did not wish that things were this way, but it was too late for that. "Then just, please be careful ok?"

"You know it." Hachiman nodded, "If we're done. I'll see you tomorrow then."

As he passed her, however, a lightbulb lit up in Shizuka's head.

"Wait a minute Hikigaya." She called for him again.

"Yeah?" Hachiman turned around.

"You said no one else knows? What about the Batman? You two were together on that Friday." She pointed out.

The question got him frozen, his eyes narrowed.

"Does he know who you are?" Shizuka asked, hands on her hip. "Or do you know who he is?"

Hachiman saw through her. He scoffed and turned away from her, "Yeah, nice try sensei."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. DCAU Roxy Rocket

**We're back in the DCAU. A one-shot on the DCAU exclusive criminal, Roxy Rocket. A sex symbol on a rocket, creating a nuisance for Batman and Superman. She appeared in the episodes, "The Ultimate Thrill' and 'Knight Time'.**

**Let's see how the Huntsman deals with her. **

* * *

Roxy Rocket

It should have been a quiet night in Chiba like it had been years ago. Unfortunately, unsavoury things and crime found a way to create chaos in Chiba, in even the most unexpected kind of ways.

Hikigaya Hachiman, the Huntsman was perched on a gargoyle by the Wayne Tower in Chiba, watching the mess down below.

Down on the street below, the police could only watch in frustration as a rocket blasted through the traffic and rising up in altitude. And that rocket had a woman riding on top of it. A Caucasian woman, wearing a pilot goggles, a brown pilot jacket and black pants. Her hair was a dark reddish brown, flowing wildly in the speed of the rocket.

This was Roxanne Sutton, infamously known as Roxy Rocket. A former stunt woman with a thirst for adrenaline, now turned thieving criminal for the thrill. Once at Gotham and Metropolis, she was now robbing the jewellery bank of Chiba.

Roxy cheered out, laughing as she rode on her rocket with her stolen goods strapped on the rocket's side, climbing up higher into the skyscrapers. She then started to look left and right, as if looking for something.

"Now come on. Where is he? If he's like Batman, I bet my bottom he cannot resist the sweet chase." Roxy said with a sultry grin.

Only when she faced forward did she see the shroud of black and red soaring over her. "Whoa there!" She ducked her head, dodging the Huntsman swooping in after her. "Big boy wants to start on top huh?"

Huntsman growled as he missed his target, turning his body around fast he shot out a grapnel cable from his new gauntlet, hooking onto the rocket's tail wing. He felt his entire body yanked away by the rocket's pull.

"Neaarrgh!" Huntsman yelled out, holding onto the cable and Roxy looked back over her shoulder.

"Come on, Batman lite. You can last longer than that." Roxy blew a kiss at him, and banked the rocket downwards for the turbulence. Huntsman snarled, activating the grapnel accelerator, reeling him up fast. Pulling himself over quick he was perched on the rocket's tail dorsal fin. With clawed fingers holding him in place, he glared at with baring teeth.

"Hmm, mmm. Look at you Huntsman." Roxy smirked, pulling the rocket up to set it flying straight.

"Surrender. Land this thing. Now!" Huntsman commanded in English, not fazed by her seductive references.

"Oh no big boy, you are supposed to be enjoying the chase. You see the climax has not come yet." Roxy taunted.

"I won't tell you twice." Huntsman said with austere aura.

"Oh I get it, this is your first time. Let me show you how this game's done. I played it with Batman multiple times." Roxy winked, clicking on the autopilot function. She unzipped her pilot jacket, leaving her in her tank top. She threw the jacket at his face.

Caught unaware, the jacket slapped on Huntsman's face, in anger he tore it off his face with a snarl still perched on the dorsal fin of the rocket.

"Let's test your mettle Huntsman, let's see if you are like Batman." She leaned forward inching her face closer to his. "Jump now, and you get a chance to fly away."

"And if I don't?" Huntsman asked.

"You'll crash into the construction site right ahead." She answered, looking over to see the unfinished building approaching.

"You will crash as well." Huntsman said.

"Hehe, now you understand the game." Roxy said. "If you're like Batman like I heard, you would make this game the best there is ever."

Unfortunately for Roxy, she was ignorant as to how vastly unalike the Predator of Chiba was to the Bat of Gotham.

"I'm not Batman, and I hate games." Huntsman said sounding pissed. Kicking off his perch with a burst of strength, he violently pinned her down on the rocket.

"Argh!" Her head knocked against the rocket hull, Huntsman reached out and turned off the autopilot function.

"What the hell you bastard!" Roxy pulled a fist back and punched him in the face. The Huntsman with a bruised cheek jumped off her, leaving the rocket and he glided away.

She sat back up and took control on the rocket. Checking her cargo sack of stolen gems on the rocket's side, it was missing. The Huntsman had taken the stolen good and glided away, landing in the constructions.

"Oh real funny. You want to finish first before I get mine huh?" Roxy said turning the rocket, right for him. "Here's the second round honey."

"Enough of this." Huntsman tossed the bag of gems aside.

"Come on, do it." The rocket blasted through the structures, and the Huntsman sprinted right for her as well. "That's right baby."

This game of chicken, a woman on rocket and a man running right towards her.

"Come on I want you to do it." Roxy taunted once more, "Yeah, yeah the ultimate stunt!"

Huntsman fired a cable yet again from his gauntlet, hooking onto the frame structure in the constructions.

And he was in mid-air, he detached the cable and stretched out his wings soaring and feet pointed right for her. Looking up Roxy gasped, no time to react as the Huntsman threw an EMP batarang, knocking out the rocket's controls. The rocket hit the floor, grinding through the concrete.

What came next took Roxy with a horrid shock, the Huntsman sprung out a kick to her face knocking her off the rocket and she fell on her back painfully. The rocket crashed into the pillar, ending the rocket for good.

She groaned as her head swirled in an agonised daze, her lip had a bead of blood rolling down. The Huntsman was not done, he dashed in and ripped the cracked goggles of her head, and with a growl he took a look at the goggles before putting it away.

"Roxy Rocket. You started trouble in Gotham, then Metropolis. And now you want to come all the way here just to do the same." He stood above her, his red eyes glaring intensely. "Your tour ends."

"You goddamn monster. Wh-What is wrong with you?" Roxy coughed out, "Batman would have let the chase go on, you heroes in tights-"

She did not finish her sentence when he grabbed her biceps to lift her torso off the floor. He snarled in her face, "Keep thinking I am Batman. See what happens."

Seeing how much more primal the Huntsman has presented himself, it appeared to sink in for Roxy.

"You delude yourself that Batman enjoys hunting you. But I _am_ the hunt, and people like you are my kind of prey."

Now all the thirst of thrill in Roxy, had been replaced with fear. That the Huntsman would do something terrible to his prey.

What followed however, was Roxy Rocket strung up by her hands onto the construction frame for the police to take her away.

Elsewhere, the Huntsman was back on his gargoyle laying down resting from his battle.

"_You're getting soft Bruce."_

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this.**


	10. SWEAR TO ME!

**Well, if this chapter title is not a big enough clue...**

**Please enjoy and review**

* * *

SWEAR TO ME!

Hiratsuka Shizuka was done for the day in Sobu High, but she just had received word that someone was looking for her. She was in her usual attire, black pants with a white shirt and black vest.

She went down the stairs and headed for the school main entrance. Past the shoe lockers, she stepped out of the building and she found the person who was looking for her.

It was a woman with blonde hair down to the shoulder, in a purple blouse and a peach dress.

"Excuse me, are you Hiratsuka Shizuka?" She asked.

"Yes, are you the one looking for me?" Shizuka greeted in a professional tone.

"Ah yes, yes I am. My name is Kurosawa Ayano." The woman bowed.

"How can I help you Miss Kurosawa? Are you a parent?" Shizuka asked.

Ayano answered, "No I'm not Miss Hiratsuka." She took a breath again, "But…I'd like to speak to you about the man you're dating."

Shizuka's heart skipped a beat. Her brows knitted a bit. "I'm sorry? Who?"

"The man you're seeing. Watanabe Kengo." Ayano said.

Shizuka inhaled deep through her nose, "Ok, I'm going to stop you there first. I'm not going out with this guy. How did you know Miss Kurosawa?"

"I'm his ex-fiancée." She bowed her head again. "Pardon for the assumption?"

"No it's ok." Shizuka kept the conversation professional, "You're his ex-fiancée?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to drop in on you like this. But I really need to speak to you." Ayano said.

Shizuka nodded, "I see. Would you please come inside and we can talk in the teachers' lounge?"

* * *

The two were then sitting opposite each other on the couches in the lounge. And Shizuka started to clear things up.

"Ok here's the thing, I'm not going out with this guy. My parents tried setting me up with him through some dumb dating agency nonsense, without my knowledge lucky me." Shizuka rolled her eyes at that part, "We met, tried a couple of dinners, but in the third dinner I told him that he and I just aren't fit for each other."

"I-I see." Ayano said. Shizuka took note of the timid demeanour she was having. "I-I found out about you through an old co-worker of mine. She's a very good friend of mine. She heard about you, when she overheard Kengo talking about you to the other workers in his department."

"Ok, so why seek me out?" Shizuka crossed her legs and asked.

Ayano looked at her in the eye, "To put it frank, I want you to run away as far as possible."

Shizuka's expression had suspicion instantly, "Pardon?"

"I know it's not in my place to say this as a stranger, but I had to warn you after what I had went through." Ayano began to give her story.

"Up till two years ago, I was in a relationship with Watanabe-san. We met each other's parents and we got engaged." Her head drooped down, "He was kind to me back when we were just dating. But then, after we got engaged he changed completely. When I told him about the friends I wanted to invite for the wedding, he refused and talked down about my friends and would not have it. I thought he was just in a bad mood at that time, but it wasn't the case."

Shizuka leaned, listening intently.

"Each passing day, he treated me worse and worse. He wanted me to quit my job, he berated me on anything. My cooking, my punctuality, anything. 'You're hopeless.' 'You've got a lot of nerve making me wait.' 'Are you stupid or what?' 'A third-rate university graduate for you.' 'You're so useless.'"

Ayano breathing turned shaky. Shizuka went to get a glass of water for her, "Here." She handed it to her.

"Thank you." Ayano took the glass and had a sip.

Ayano continued her story, "I couldn't take it anymore, and I told him I wanted to break off the engagement. He wouldn't have it, I got out by getting my parents involved. But then…harassments came. My family received twenty large pizzas but we didn't order any. We had silent calls, all sorts of tricks in the book. I was stressed out so much that I couldn't go into work for days and I had to quit my job altogether. But it didn't stop."

Ayano took another gulp of water to calm her nerves, Shizuka kept it professional listening to her story.

"I had to start seeing a doctor. My parents were suffering too. I thought that his harassments might never end, like it was all hopeless. And finally when I chanced upon him and confronted about all these cruelty, when was going to end, what more could he possibly do?" Ayano took a second to catch her breath. "He just looked at me like I was some piece of garbage and walked away without saying anything."

Shizuka's jaw had lowered by the end of her story.

"He had been doing everything from a distance, I figured that because I looked so pathetic had destroyed any obsession he had for me. And my suffering ended."

Shizuka asked, "Couldn't you do anything before it got that bad? Did you go to the police?"

"I did. But they told me that the anti-stalking act was still pending and hadn't been revised yet. They couldn't do anything without solid proof. But it's different now." Ayano gave Shizuka a begging look. "Please Miss Hitasuka. Go to the police before you end up like me. I'm still seeing a doctor over all this, I don't want anyone else to suffer the same."

Shizuka's eyes drifted to the side, she had a deducing look. She said, "After I told him no, some days later he bumped into me and asked if I had blocked him online. I gave him back the gifts he got for me. Next day I saw him outside the school, and again. The school warned him never to show his face again. Then the office was getting silent calls."

Ayano stood up from her seat. "Those call Miss Hiratsuka, it's him. Please you have to-"

"Thank you Miss Kurosawa." Shizuka stood up and bowed, "Thank you very much for your time and this warning. I can take it from here."

"Miss Hiratsuka? What do you mean by that? You need to go to the police-"

"Ah you don't have to worry about me Miss Kurosawa." Shizuka placed a hand on her shoulder. "I…well I have a friend who can help me set it straight with this guy."

"I-I don't understand."

"Just trust me ok? I promise you I'll be fine, thank you for your concern." Shizuka respectfully said and walked her out of the school.

"Please go home and rest well Miss Kurosawa." Shizuka bid farewell and they parted. Shizuka then whipped out her phone and sent a text.

'I need to meet with you.'

* * *

The sun was almost disappearing, clouds were filling the sky, and the rain was on its way.

Hirastuka Shizuka on a rooftop was accompanied by her companion in the shadows behind her with arms crossed. She dug her hands into her pocket. She turned and faced him, her brown coat flowing parallel with his sinister cape. His menacing red eyes fixed on her.

The Huntsman, Hikigaya Hachiman.

Shizuka requested to meet with him at a place of most significance to him, in his Crime Alley. Taking her up to the Crime Alley's roof Huntsman listened to the situation from Shizuka.

"Hmm, so that's his name, Watanabe Kengo." The Huntsman said.

"Yeah, that's it." Shizuka nodded showing him a photo of his face from her phone.

"Hmm, he doesn't look like much." He scoffed.

"So you say, but his ex-fiancée would see it different." Shizuka said.

"And this happened to her two years ago, before I began." He scowled.

"I know. But you're here now to help."

"Why didn't you tell Captain Yin?" Huntsman asked her.

"Um, well…if I go to the police I might end up being in the papers you know?" She shrugged, "And well you could get things wrapped up faster."

The Huntsman made no response to that. Shizuka then said, "Ok, this dirtbag is a criminal. And you 'hunt' criminals like him. He is an enemy to all women, he's done heinous things to another woman and to me already."

The Huntsman remained silent, only letting out guttural, "Hmm."

Behind the mask, he wondered about the label 'an enemy to all women'. Considering a number of foes he fought before were women. And they were always the ones who started the altercation.

"Help me out with this alright? I'll treat you to ramen? Ok, Huntsman? For me?" Shizuka stood in front of Hachiman. Despite the mask and armour she had no discomfort standing with him.

"For you." Hachiman said.

However, he then said, "You need to be bait though."

* * *

Night has fallen, Shizuka had gotten the courage to send Watanabe Kengo a text to meet him by a hostess club near the red light area. On the roofline, she had a protector watching her from above.

The stalker has been stalked, by the Apex Predator.

And there the prey has appeared, Watanabe Kengo. In an office suit, looking smug and full of it.

He came to her, thinking as if he was going to have things his way. He asked if Shizuka asked to meet for recompense. Instead what he got was a very angry, verbal telling off from her. Warning him that he had better stop with his nonsense and leave her be.

Taking Shizuka by the arm, he said, "Playing hard to get is pointless Shizuka. Let me give you some advice. Nothing good will come from taking this kind of attitude with-"

Shizuka shook his grip off her and gave him a tight slap. "Let me give _you_ some advice! If you persist, I'll call the police and it's you who will be deep in it!" She raised her voice.

She turned and stormed off, into emptier streets. With a clap of thunder in the sky, the rains came down.

Kengo for his part still had his face stinging after the slap, his face turned angry and he clenched his fists. His eyes had a crazy look. Seeing Shizuka walking off in the distance, he started to follow quickly.

He stalked behind her watching her bringing her phone up talking to someone and walking further into the alleyways. He would not have a woman talk to him like she did, he picked up his pace.

The rain was making the area darker. When she turned around however and finally spotted him, she gave a fearful face, as if thinking she was in trouble. Kengo relished in that fear, feeling empowered by his delusional superiority over her.

Shizuka staggered away trying to get away from, and his walk turned brisk, she stumbled away into a turn, the alleyways were empty. A rumble of thunder roared in the sky.

Feeling confident Kengo chased after her, taking the turn and he had cornered her. Or that was how he thought it would be. Shizuka was not there at all.

Stepping into the dark alley, he suddenly felt his foot ensnared, hoisting him up fast. He screamed, "WHOOAAAAHHH!"

He was brought upside down right to the top. And with him, was a shadow with dark red eyes snarling at him in the rain.

"You cannot hide from me." The Huntsman growled, grabbing Kengo's hair tight he pulled his head to face him close.

"Ah! Ahh!" Kengo panicked.

"You've been stalking that woman for days!" The Huntsman said with snarling teeth.

"I-I…I wasn't! I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Kengo whimpered with his arms flaying about. "I swear! I swear to God!"

"SWEAR TO ME!" The Huntsman bellowed. The wire holding Kengo up went slack, and Kengo fell down head first.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed, the floor came to his face fast. But then he slowed down just four feet off the ground. And instantly he got hoisted back up again, "AHHHHH!"

He was met with the Huntsman's red eyes again. He gripped Kengo's hair again. He hissed, "You are done for!"

"AHH! I-I'm sorry! I won't! I won't! Please! I swear! Don't kill me please!" Kengo cried out again.

Huntsman twisted his grip tighter. Another hand caught Kengo's wrist and put it in a hold and applied pressure.

"Ah! Ah! I'm sorry please! I'll stop! Just stop!" Kengo pleaded.

The pressure on his wrist lock stopped. Huntsman snarled, "If I find you again, I'll break the other one."

Kengo asked, "The other wh-"

His wrist snapped, "Ahh! Ahhhh!" He then went down fast, back to the ground. Just as his head was about to hit the floor, the wire around his feet held up. The snare released him and he plopped to the ground.

Back on the roof, the Huntsman stepped away from the edge. Unbeknownst to Kengo, Shizuka was watching the whole scene at the back.

"You weren't supposed to see that." He said to her as he stood by her side.

"Oh God." She winced, the rain was still showering on them.

Hachiman reached up to his collar and unclipped the cape. In a swift movement Shizuka suddenly found herself cloaked and hooded from the rain.

"We have to move away from here now. Fast." A cape-less Hachiman said to her walking away.

"Uh…Uh right." Shizuka said, huddling the cape on her.

* * *

**Yeah, I admit I was reading Domestic Kanojo which got this idea for me. Heh, hope you enjoyed this. **


	11. Injustice 2 - The Huntsman

**Did anyone play the Injustice games? Let's see if you can connect some dots here and there with pre-fight dialogues. Enjoy.**

* * *

Huntsman: Tell me something only I would say.

Huntsman: Youth is a lie, it is evil.

Huntsman: Fine, I'm fighting myself.

Huntsman: This is not Akihabara fool

Huntsman: Do I look like a cosplayer to you?

Huntsman: You look like you're in over your head.

Huntsman: You're alive? How?

Huntsman: That's my secret.

Huntsman: Don't play games with me.

Huntsman: Who are you?

Huntsman: The Huntsman.

Huntsman: I won't ask a second time.

Huntsman: ...

Huntsman: ...

Huntsman: ...

* * *

Huntsman: Your highness

Aquaman: Do not mock me with formalities!

Huntsman: The throne has gone into your head.

Huntsman: You're a fool not to aid us.

Aquaman: I won't be judged for defending Atlantis!

Huntsman: Then be judged for your lack of common sense.

Huntsman: The Aquaman.

Aquaman: You will address me as royalty.

Huntsman: I won't see me bowing to you.

Aquaman: You're not welcomed in Atlantis.

Huntsman: I'm not your foe Arthur.

Aquaman: That remains to be seen.

Aquaman: You wish to try your hand Hachiman?

Huntsman: You're up for desalination fish boy.

Aquaman: My trident says otherwise.

Aquaman: Humanity had its chance.

Huntsman: You're blind thinking that Humanity doesn't concern you.

Aquaman: You will hold your tongue boy!

* * *

Huntsman: Ryan Choi

Atom: You know who I am?

Huntsman: Palmer spoke of you before.

Huntsman: Why are you here?

Atom: I was told, you could help me find Ray Palmer.

Huntsman: You were told wrong.

Huntsman: You're not up to this fight.

Atom: Everyone underestimate the little guy.

Huntsman: In your case, I know you don't want to fight.

Atom: I can take you on a fantastic voyage.

Huntsman: You do know how wrong that sounds right?

Atom: Way to spoil the banter.

Atom: In school I never liked big bullies

Huntsman: At least we have that in common.

Atom: Friendly banter's done, now let's do this.

Atom: The Huntsman.

Huntsman: You should stay off the streets, back to your Petri dishes.

Atom: I don't work in a lab twenty-four/seven you know.

* * *

Huntsman: Something about you, it's all too familiar

Atrocitus: I can sense your seething rage.

Huntsman: Now you will feel it first hand.

Huntsman: A Red Lantern?

Atrocitus: There are hundreds of Red Lanterns

Huntsman: Almost tempted to join, almost. Actually no.

Huntsman: You brought an alien cat?

Atrocitus: Dex-Starr shall gnaw your bones.

Huntsman: He'll hang on my wall.

Atrocitus: You could be a Red Lantern.

Huntsman: Burning bright is not my style.

Atroticus: Do not deny your rage.

Atrocitus: I'll show you hellish hate.

Huntsman: I'll skin your cat alive.

Atrocitus: Now you will burn!

Atrocitus: I've not called you out to fight.

Huntsman: I'm not joining your corp Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: I can't ignore such rage.

* * *

Huntsman: Bane

Bane: I'll show you strength.

Huntsman: Kyoufu wo oshiete yarou

Huntsman: The steroid junkie.

Bane: I broke the Bat, now it's the Hunter's turn.

Huntsman: My turn, to break you!

Huntsman: You brought your disaster to Chiba years ago.

Bane: Chiba, Gotham, I'll have them both in time.

Huntsman: All you'll have is utter defeat.

Bane: The hunter's now the hunted.

Huntsman: ...

Bane: I'll take your silence as fear.

Bane: The blood of kings flows through me.

Huntsman: And it'll drench the floors momentarily.

Bane: Let us see Huntsman.

Bane: You could help me tame Gotham.

Huntsman: I rather tame you instead.

Bane: Should I turn my attention to Chiba Huntsman?

* * *

Huntsman: Black Adam

Black Adam: You're no match for a God.

Huntsman: You're a petty despot, hiding behind his powers.

Huntsman: Go back to Kahndaq Adam.

Black Adam: A mere mortal challenges me?

Huntsman: The Huntsman, against you Adam.

Huntsman: Your regime will never return.

Black Adam: You will see to that zealot?

Huntsman: The Hunt will start with you.

Black Adam: You're a fool to battle me.

Huntsman: I beat you last time at Metropolis.

Black Adam: Be silent Huntsman.

Black Adam: Any final words?

Huntsman: ...

Black Adam: None? As you wish.

Black Adam: You think you can take me Hunter?

Huntsman: I spit at your throne.

Black Adam: Truly a feeble intellect.

* * *

Huntsman: The Black Canary.

Black Canary: This is an intervention.

Huntsman: This is a bird hunt.

Huntsman: Here's an irritant.

Black Canary: I can break every bone in your body.

Huntsman: You see, this is why you piss me off.

Huntsman: Dinah

Black Canary: Aww you don't want to do this loner boy?

Huntsman: You're going to be a Black Eyed Canary.

Black Canary: Now you're going to get it.

Huntsman: Spare me the empty threats.

Black Canary: These 'threats' are going to get loud.

Black Canary: Why does Batman put up with you?

Huntsman: We've known each other longer than you have.

Black Canary: Point taken.

Black Canary: You get along with my cousin from your world, but not me?

Huntsman: She has more heart than you.

Black Canary: Oh really? She grew out of it then.

* * *

Huntsman: Black Lightning.

Black Lightning: Ready to get schooled?

Huntsman: Whatever you say.

Huntsman: Where's Static?

Black Lightning: He's safe away from all this.

Huntsman: That's no help to us.

Huntsman: Do you see the irony in your name?

Black Lightning: It's not what you think Huntsman.

Huntsman: It's confusing and misleading.

Black Lightning: I heard you were a troubled boy in high school.

Huntsman: None of your goddamn business.

Black Lightning: I'm a teacher. That makes it my business.

Black Lightning: How about a few pointers?

Huntsman: ...

Black Lightning: Uh right, ok.

Black Lightning: I wonder if your teacher ever did right by you.

Huntsman: You don't get to talk about my teacher.

Black Lightning: Well I guess that answers my question.

* * *

Huntsman: The Pirate.

Black Manta: The Predator.

Huntsman: You're now the prey.

Huntsman: The Black Manta.

Black Manta: This should be interesting.

Huntsman: That helmet will be my trophy.

Huntsman: David Hyde

Black Manta: How the hell do you know?

Huntsman: This time, you'll be on a meat hook.

Black Manta: You're just a defenceless boy.

Huntsman: You're just a thug hiding behind his weapons.

Black Manta: That's not going to make me strip.

Black Manta: Perhaps we could be friends.

Huntsman: Your beef with Aquaman is not my problem.

Black Manta: Then you'll be my enemy.

Black Manta: Out of my way.

Huntsman: It's Manta season David.

Black Manta: Make your move then.

* * *

Huntsman: Jaime.

Blue Beetle: Let's go then Hikigaya.

Huntsman: You can have the first move.

Huntsman: Let's hunt a beetle.

Blue Beetle: What is it with you and hunting?

Huntsman: My specialty Jaime.

Huntsman: If you're touring in Chiba, learn the etiquettes.

Blue Beetle: Ugh seriously?

Huntsman: I'm doing you a favour.

Blue Beetle: Wow, meeting you is so cool.

Huntsman: I'm not signing autographs.

Blue Beetle: Then how about a picture?

Blue Beetle: Don't be picking a fight with the scarab.

Huntsman: You are the one confronting me.

Blue Beetle: Well, what I said still stands.

Blue Beetle: Huntsman.

Huntsman: He sent you, didn't he?

Blue Beetle: Well he said I could learn independency from you.

* * *

Huntsman: The tentacles. That says it all.

Brainiac: I will collect you for study.

Huntsman: Kyaa…kono hentai.

Huntsman: You'll be an exception to the rule.

Brainiac: You mean to imprison me?

Huntsman: I'll stuff your head.

Huntsman: You will not have Earth.

Brainiac: Who are you to command me?

Huntsman: Someone who will unmake you.

Brainiac: I grow tired of your interference.

Huntsman: I'll put you out of your misery soon.

Brainiac: No one escapes Brainiac.

Brainiac: Deliver the Kryptonians to me.

Huntsman: No, I will not.

Brainiac: You are powerless against me.

Brainiac: Your achievements are anomalies by my calculations.

Huntsman: Dull compliments won't save you.

Brainiac: I shall study you Huntsman.

* * *

Huntsman: Leonard Snart.

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash

Huntsman: I'll make you cower to him.

Huntsman: You're done for Snart.

Captain Cold: Like you can take me.

Huntsman: I'm taking you to Iron Heights.

Huntsman: You're not the only one who lost people.

Captain Cold: Don't give me your sob story.

Huntsman: I'll give you a broken jaw.

Captain Cold: So you are the Huntsman?

Huntsman: …

Captain Cold: And apparently he can't talk?

Captain Cold: You want to play hoodie?

Huntsman: I'm not in a gaming mood.

Captain Cold: I'll fix that soon enough.

Captain Cold: Out of the way hero.

Huntsman: Kakette koi.

Captain Cold: Speaking in another language doesn't scare me.

Huntsman: Your wife suffers Victor.

Mister Freeze: I will stop at nothing to save her.

Huntsman: She suffers from your villainy.

Mister Freeze: I must save my beloved Nora.

Huntsman: I know you're hurting Victor, but this cannot go on.

Mister Freeze: You know nothing Huntsman.

* * *

Huntsman: I see right through you Selina.

Catwoman: You know I care for Bruce.

Huntsman: Right, and it's not because he's a billionaire.

Huntsman: You are the only thing Bruce and I disagree with.

Catwoman: Aren't you the least bit curious?

Huntsman: My patience with you ended long ago.

Huntsman: Time to hunt a Cat.

Catwoman: Oh dear what will Bruce think?

Huntsman: He's not here, I am.

Catwoman: Underneath that mask is a scared little boy.

Huntsman: Underneath the cat is gold digging whore.

Catwoman: Take. That. Back.

Catwoman: I heard you fought a cat girl before.

Huntsman: None of your goddamn business.

Catwoman: Oh? Touched a nerve?

Catwoman: Go back to Japan punk.

Huntsman: I'm bringing you there for trial.

Catwoman: Try to catch me then.

* * *

Huntsman: Barbara Minerva.

Cheetah: My claws will cut you down.

Huntsman: That's pretty much what you always say.

Huntsman: Not the first time I hunted a big cat.

Cheetah: My claws will dig into you.

Huntsman: I'll fashion a necklace out of your claws.

Huntsman: Cheetah.

Cheetah: The goddess of the hunt knows you.

Huntsman: Then start praying, prey.

Cheetah: You are an inferior hunter.

Huntsman: I've hunted bigger things than you.

Cheetah: Time to give lie to the myth.

Cheetah: The pretender.

Huntsman: The only reason I'll not skin you is because you're human.

Cheetah: I don't have that restraint.

Cheetah: You're an interesting prey.

Huntsman: I'm the Apex, idiot.

Cheetah: Let us see who's the top predator.

Huntsman: Mari McCabe

Vixen: I still don't know who you are.

Huntsman: That's not important.

Vixen: I don't like your sport hunting.

Huntsman: I don't pick on your hobbies.

Vixen: My hobbies doesn't involve shooting animals.

* * *

Huntsman: Victor.

Cyborg: You're from the other Earth?

Huntsman: The regime is not returning.

Huntsman: Justify Shazam's death then.

Cyborg: He got in the way of doing the right thing.

Huntsman: I'm crashing your system.

Huntsman: Enough of this Victor.

Cyborg: When you see your friends die, then talk to me.

Huntsman: For your friends, stand down.

Cyborg: Go back to your Earth.

Huntsman: Not before you surrender.

Cyborg: Oh you're going to regret saying that.

Cyborg: You should not have come back.

Huntsman: You should not have fallen this far.

Cyborg: You don't get to lecture me.

Cyborg: The regime won't take no for an answer.

Huntsman: ….No.

Cyborg: You had your chance Hachiman.

Huntsman: The Grid.

Grid: You have no powers worth notice.

Huntsman: Your head will make a decent trophy.

Grid: My analysis say you will not survive.

Huntsman: You will not see the end of this day.

Grid: My calculations are never wrong.

* * *

Huntsman: The ultimate hunt.

Darkseid: You dare imply me as prey?

Huntsman: The biggest trophy on my wall.

Huntsman: You will bleed Darkseid.

Darkseid: If it is battle you want you will have it.

Huntsman: Maybe Batman won't object to you being stuffed.

Huntsman: I'll banish you to the phantom zone Darkseid.

Darkseid: You are a worm beneath notice.

Huntsman: Yet I have your attention.

Darkseid: Even by Earth standards, you are pathetic.

Huntsman: You won't think so once I carve your eyes out.

Darkseid: On your knees fool.

Darkseid: You are Earth's last line of defense?

Huntsman: I am your predator Darkseid.

Darkseid: Only Darkseid will be above all.

Darkseid: You will submit to Darkseid.

Huntsman: ...

Darkseid: Your cold silence will not go unpunished

* * *

Huntsman: Deadshot.

Deadshot: You're lucky you're not on my list.

Huntsman: You're on mine.

Huntsman: Floyd Lawton.

Deadshot: Huntsman.

Huntsman: You're being hunted.

Huntsman: I know your contacts in Chiba.

Deadshot: I guess that's why I've not heard from them.

Huntsman: And guess who is next.

Deadshot: Target sighted.

Huntsman: …

Deadshot: Let's get this over with.

Deadshot: Don't take this personally.

Huntsman: You're going to get hurt regardless.

Deadshot: Well if you're going to put it that way.

Deadshot: I'm out for blood.

Huntsman: As am I.

Deadshot: This supposed to impress?

* * *

Huntsman: Bell Head.

Dr Fate: You should not have come here.

Huntsman: I'm needed here for the moment, and you're not doing your part.

Huntsman: Dr Fate.

Dr Fate: You have failed Chiba.

Huntsman: I, am Chiba.

Huntsman: Are you in there Kent?

Dr Fate: You speak with Nabu, not Kent Nelson.

Huntsman: I'm bringing him back.

Dr Fate: The Huntsman.

Huntsman: …

Dr Fate: Return to your world.

Dr Fate: Hachiman Hikigaya, the lonesome boy.

Huntsman: Nabu the wise, the lazy bastard.

Dr Fate: I will not tolerate such accusations.

Dr Fate: The time of heroes has passed.

Huntsman: Wrong, you know it in your heart Kent.

Dr Fate: Order will be enforced.

* * *

Huntsman: The Enchantress.

Enchantress: You're the one who killed Bishamonten? Absurd, never.

Huntsman: Why? You jealous?

Huntsman: I want answers June Moone.

Enchantress: She's not here right now, but if you'd make an appointment.

Huntsman: I'll drag her out soon enough.

Huntsman: Dzamor.

Enchantress: You dare speak of that you worm?

Huntsman: Time to hunt a witch.

June Moone: I got nothing to do with Yukari Yukinoshita.

Huntsman: You're a lousy liar.

Enchantress: No one talks to June like that but me.

June Moone: If you have a lair, run.

Huntsman: You know you can help stop her June.

Enchantress: Oh how cute little boy.

June Moone: It's you, she mentioned of you.

Huntsman: Then you know what comes next.

Enchantress: Ok 'hero', let's play save the world.

* * *

Huntsman: Firestorm.

Firestorm: Prepare to get burned.

Huntsman: That's pretty much what you always say.

Huntsman: Jason.

Firestorm: Batman said I can relate to you, how I don't know.

Huntsman: You can relate, starting the good fight young.

Huntsman: You lost against Batman?

Firestorm: Don't get any ideas, I was being controlled.

Huntsman: I just need a control rod, like he did.

Firestorm: So you started at seventeen, with no backup or money?

Huntsman: When you put it like that, it sounds kind of pathetic.

Firestorm: Nah man, that's beyond cool!

Firestorm: Jaime, Kara and I are going on a trip to Japan soon.

Huntsman: And?

Firestorm: That's an invitation Hachiman, be our tour guide?

Firestorm: The Hunter man.

Huntsman: I know you're saying it wrong on purpose.

Firestorm: Heh, you got me.

* * *

Huntsman: Barry.

Flash: I'm setting things right now.

Huntsman: We only wished it was sooner.

Huntsman: The Fastest Man on Earth.

Flash: Yeah it's kind of my thing.

Huntsman: Let's see if I can hunt you down.

Huntsman: You will not run to change the past?

Flash: You know we can't risk doing that.

Huntsman: Then I got nothing else to say.

Flash: Hachiman?

Huntsman: I'm from the other Earth.

Flash: Maybe it's best for you to go back.

Flash: You really think you're fast enough?

Huntsman: Maybe speed is not the answer.

Flash: That wasn't the question I asked.

Flash: Seeing you again, it's surreal.

Huntsman: …

Flash: You know staying quiet doesn't help at all.

Huntsman: Holy shit, the relic.

Jay Garrick: Watch your language son, we're heroes.

Huntsman: Oh? Oh? F*** you then.

Jay Garrick: Learn to respect your elders chum.

Huntsman: I would, if I could actually take you seriously.

Jay Garrick: It's time for your lesson then.

Huntsman: Eobard Thawne.

Reverse Flash: I've never heard of you.

Huntsman: You cannot run from your doom.

Reverse Flash: I'm trapped in this time.

Huntsman: Then you've nowhere to run.

Reverse Flash: You'd be surprised.

* * *

Huntsman: Gorilla Grodd

Gorilla Grodd: I can't read your thoughts.

Huntsman: I'll mount your head on my wall Gorilla.

Huntsman: I'm normally against poaching endangered species.

Gorilla Grodd: I won't meekly submit human!

Huntsman: I'm having bush meat tonight.

Huntsman: You're going to wish Batman was here.

Gorilla Grodd: Attempting to threaten me?

Huntsman: I don't restrain against animals, which means you're dead.

Gorilla Grodd: Human, you've no chance against me.

Huntsman: I'm your predator ape.

Gorilla Grodd: It is I who will hunt you down.

Gorilla Grodd: You'll make a good pet human.

Huntsman: You'll make a decent trophy.

Gorilla Grodd: Bravado can't hide your fear.

Gorilla Grodd: Your challenge is amusing.

Huntsman: You won't think so once I carve you up.

Gorilla Grodd: Your hubris even more.

* * *

Huntsman: …

Green Arrow: Uh are you mute from your world?

Huntsman: …

Huntsman: Oliver Queen.

Green Arrow: Just saying, I'm not going hunting with you.

Huntsman: I wouldn't invite you either way.

Huntsman: Ever plan on going back?

Green Arrow: Can't, I'm tied down remember?

Huntsman: Fine, if you say so.

Green Arrow: Where did you come from?

Huntsman: Not from your world, if that comforts you.

Green Arrow: Now I got to know your love life.

Green Arrow: I don't like your brutal methods sometimes.

Huntsman: Says the one who shoots arrows at people?

Green Arrow: I'm a better shot, if you catch my drift.

Green Arrow: In my world, you actually married Yukino.

Huntsman: Wrong. Move. Queen.

Green Arrow: Ok, wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

* * *

Huntsman: Hal Jordan.

Hal Jordan: A hundred percent team Batman now.

Huntsman: Hope to God you'll stay that way.

Huntsman: Where is Diana?

Hal Jordan: In Oa, standing trial.

Huntsman: …Fine.

Huntsman: Fighting you in yellow was an experience.

Hal Jordan: It will never happen again.

Huntsman: Because Sinestro's dead, or because you're genuine?

Hal Jordan: I really hate to fight a friend.

Huntsman: I'm not exactly your friend.

Hal Jordan: Because you're from the other Earth? Fine then.

Hal Jordan: Look at us, fighting again.

Huntsman: This time, for a right reason.

Hal Jordan: To train, yeah yeah I get it.

Hal Jordan: Here to hunt me down Hachiman?

Huntsman: Maybe I can get the ring off you.

Hal Jordan: Green Lantern's got this.

Huntsman: John

John Stewart: Hachiman.

Huntsman: Let's get on with it.

John Stewart: Walk away Huntsman.

Huntsman: Why?

John Stewart: I don't want you to limp kid.

* * *

Huntsman: You're not serving your time for Metropolis Quinzel.

Harley Quinn: But I'm not the same as I was back then.

Huntsman: That's supposed to excuse you?

Huntsman: If you care for your Hyenas, retreat.

Harley Quinn: What happens if I don't? I'm curious now hoodie.

Huntsman: I'll skin and stuff them Harley.

Huntsman: I'll never trust you Quinn.

Harley Quinn: Come on, give a girl a break would ya?

Huntsman: …No.

Harley Quinn: I'm reformed, I swear.

Huntsman: If it were up to me, you'd be in the phantom zone.

Harley Quinn: Hah! Liar, liar, pants on fire!

Harley Quinn: You're part Emo and part Goth!

Huntsman: …

Harley Quinn: Uh…line?

Harley Quinn: I never got to ask. You and Huntress?

Huntsman: No Quinn.

Harley Quinn: But you two have the hunter theme right?

* * *

Huntsman: The Joker.

Joker: You going to kill me hunter? That would be funny.

Huntsman: No, you'll wish I have.

Huntsman: The attention whore.

Joker: Oh, that's a new one.

Huntsman: I should feed you to Superman.

Huntsman: You're coming back to our Earth Joker.

Joker: But I'm having so much fun here.

Huntsman: You're going back, and capital punishment awaits you this time.

Joker: Hoodie Hunter

Huntsman: You cannot hide from your doom.

Joker: So much for a friendly wager.

Joker: The black sheep of the family.

Huntsman: You spit at me no longer.

Joker: There's no use talking to some people.

Joker: What ever happened to my 'project' in Chiba?

Huntsman: Alright, now you're getting castrated.

Joker: Like it matters.

* * *

Huntsman: Pamela Isley.

Poison Ivy: Would you like a kiss?

Huntsman: I'd rather cut down your stems.

Huntsman: You're going back to your cell.

Poison Ivy: Aw thought we get to know each other.

Huntsman: You'll know my boot on your smug face.

Huntsman: I'll crush you Ivy.

Poison Ivy: Such a man, bashing a woman.

Huntsman: Do you really think that's going to work?

Poison Ivy: I know how frail you really are.

Huntsman: I know what you do with your vines when you're alone.

Poison Ivy: Y-You…I've no clue what you mean.

Poison Ivy: Bet you're good with your hands.

Huntsman: If it means ripping you apart, yes.

Poison Ivy: Ohhh, nasty.

Poison Ivy: Hello handsome.

Huntsman: Hideous and gruesome.

Poison Ivy: Now you're being rude boy.

* * *

Huntsman: Jason.

Red Hood: You shouldn't seek me out Hachiman.

Huntsman: Which means you missed me.

Huntsman: The Red Hood.

Red Hood: I know you're glad I kill because you won't.

Huntsman: I know you're a shell of your former self.

Huntsman: There's a difference between me and you guys.

Red Hood: Oh, you actually grew out of Bruce's shadow?

Huntsman: I was never in his shadow to begin with.

Red Hood: You know you'll need me in Chiba when you're gone.

Huntsman: I know people who'll look after it better than you.

Red Hood: Yeah, give it a few months Hachiman.

Red Hood: Ever been buried alive?

Huntsman: In ashes and blood Jason.

Red Hood: You think you know suffering?!

Red Hood: Are we dead or what?

Huntsman: No I'm from another Earth.

Red Hood: Maybe you're lying and you're actually from here.

* * *

Huntsman: You shame the legacy.

Robin: I'm the blood son remember?

Huntsman: Blood does not make the legend.

Huntsman: The so called prodigal son.

Robin: You seriously think you have a chance against me?

Huntsman: I know there's none for your treachery.

Huntsman: Back in your cell, don't make this worse Damian.

Robin: I'm doing what needs to be done.

Huntsman: You're just a rabid dog on a rampage now.

Robin: Oh look, it's the weekend uncle.

Huntsman: You know I'm not that old you runt.

Robin: I know you're going to be on the floor soon.

Robin: You never trusted me from the start.

Huntsman: You can thank your mother for that.

Robin: You and Bruce are impossible.

Robin: You have family back in Chiba, leave Gotham.

Huntsman: Not until you're serving your time again.

Robin: Maybe you won't go back at all.

* * *

Huntsman: Jonathan Crane.

Scarecrow: What do you fear hunter?

Huntsman: Not you for starters.

Huntsman: The vapour junkie.

Scarecrow: You think you inspire fear?

Huntsman: I'm hunting you Scarecrow, and you're cornered.

Huntsman: Without your gas, you're nothing.

Scarecrow: You will not see me without it.

Huntsman: The scarecrow will cower from something worse soon.

Scarecrow: Do you fear death?

Huntsman: Do you?

Scarecrow: Redirecting the question is the answer right there.

Scarecrow: The Huntsman comes for me?

Huntsman: You're pathetic Crane.

Scarecrow: Hiding your fear with insults?

Scarecrow: We'll see your fear very soon.

Huntsman: You're just a drug addict at the core.

Scarecrow: This fear is all too real fool!

* * *

Huntsman: Titan.

Starefire: It's nice to see you too Hachiman.

Huntsman: Let's do this quick, I can't stick around for long.

Huntsman: You're hurting still.

Starfire: You remind me too much of Grayson.

Huntsman: I'll be heading back soon enough.

Huntsman: Kori.

Starfire: You've always been Titan material you know.

Huntsman: Didn't feel like it was for me.

Starfire: Greetings Earth friend.

Huntsman: You know my name Kori.

Starfire: Well it's still a habit.

Starfire: Ever had a really bad sunburn?

Huntsman: Ever been hunted down to the end?

Starfire: Yes, I have actually.

Starfire: Help me understand your fighting style.

Huntsman: And give up the advantage?

Starfire: Will a 'please' help?

* * *

Huntsman: Kara.

Supergirl: You know my name, but who are you?

Huntsman: The Huntsman.

Huntsman: You can't help him Supergirl.

Supergirl: I won't give up on Kal.

Huntsman: He gave up on all of us.

Huntsman: If you want to tour in Japan, you need to learn the culture.

Supergirl: And you're the teacher today?

Huntsman: Yes, I'm the only Japanese here if that's not obvious.

Supergirl: You turned on Kal.

Huntsman: He turned on everyone.

Supergirl: Where were you when he was grieving?

Supergirl: We don't have to fight Huntsman.

Huntsman: Batman wants an assessment on your powers.

Supergirl: Can't he do that himself?

Supergirl: Shouldn't you be on heading back already.

Huntsman: One final task.

Supergirl: Sounds like a job for Supergirl.

Huntsman: Powergirl.

Powergirl: You ready for roughhousing?

Huntsman: You're wasting my time.

Powergirl: What do you want?

Huntsman: Nothing to do with you.

Powergirl: Nobody talks like that to Powergirl.

* * *

Huntsman: Superman.

Superman: You can't stop me.

Huntsman: I did it once, I'll do it again.

Huntsman: If Lois sees you now.

Superman: Don't you dare Hachiman.

Huntsman: You know it's the truth.

Huntsman: You were there when it happened.

Superman: You talking about this world's Hachiman?

Huntsman: You let it happened.

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Huntsman: …

Superman: What happens next is on you.

Superman: You shouldn't be here Huntsman.

Huntsman: You know this is wrong Clark.

Superman: Don't act like you care.

Superman: Listen to me Hachiman.

Huntsman: No, you listen Clark.

Superman: I'm done with you then.

Huntsman: The freak accident.

Bizzaro: Bizarro not like you!

Huntsman: Feeling's mutual.

Bizarro: You bizarro new best friend.

Huntsman: …No.

Bizarro: Yes! Hunter!

* * *

Huntsman: Alec Holland

Swamp Thing: You're not speaking to him anymore.

Huntsman: Maybe I will bring him back.

Huntsman: You contradict yourself.

Swamp Thing: I think not.

Huntsman: You said all life is connected but abandoned humanity.

Huntsman: Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: Disturb me at your own peril.

Huntsman: You invoke pity Alec, not intimidation.

Swamp Thing: The Green is offended by you.

Huntsman: Why?

Swamp Thing: You've defiled swamp lands before.

Swamp Thing: The parliament dislike you.

Huntsman: I only hunt on legal terms.

Swamp Thing: There are no terms for hunting.

Swamp Thing: There is no need for violence.

Huntsman: No there isn't, so turn back.

Swamp Thing: Perhaps, I'll humble you instead.

* * *

Huntsman: From Wonder Woman to Yandere Woman.

Wonder Woman: Explain yourself.

Huntsman: I'll explain when you're back in your cell.

Huntsman: Your obsession became corruption.

Wonder Woman: How dare you child.

Huntsman: Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong.

Huntsman: You killed someone precious to me.

Wonder Woman: I've never touched your family at all.

Huntsman: You killed this world's me!

Wonder Woman: Think you're worthy to battle me?

Huntsman: I think you were insane from the start.

Wonder Woman: You will be silent from now on.

Wonder Woman: You'll have to kill me Hachiman.

Huntsman: After what you did, it's too tempting.

Wonder Woman: Bring it then.

Wonder Woman: The regime made this world safe.

Huntsman: You made this world the worst it can be.

Wonder Woman: You are beyond reason it seems.

* * *

And finally…

Huntsman: Batman.

Batman: Huntsman.

Huntsman: This reunion is long overdue.

Huntsman: Time to hunt a bat.

Batman: Think I haven't planned for this?

Huntsman: I know you're just saying that to sound smart.

Huntsman: I can't stay for long.

Batman: I'll keep Chiba safe, I promise you.

Huntsman: I know, Aniki.

Huntsman: I see you're reforming the circle.

Batman: You have a place here if you wish.

Huntsman: You know I can't Bruce.

Huntsman: I wish I could have met him.

Batman: My Hachiman was a very good friend, a brother.

Huntsman: Keep his family safe, for him.

Batman: Let's see if you still got it.

Huntsman: …

Batman: Straight to it then, good.

Batman: Thanks for coming back.

Huntsman: Why? Need to test on new gear?

Batman: And to see if you are still formidable.

Batman: You have doubts on some members.

Huntsman: Namely Selina and Harley.

Batman: Trust me, to set them straight.

Batman: Everyone has a weakness.

Huntsman: You're no exception Batman.

Batman: Show me.

Batman: It's good to see you Hachiman.

Huntsman: Likewise Bruce.

Batman: Let's see what you can do.

Batman: Hachiman.

Huntsman: Your cowl, my trophy.

Batman: You're not there yet.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. **


	12. New 52 - Amazon in Chiba

**Hey guys, back with a new chapter. I will be focusing on my other stories now, so I will come back maybe at a later time. If you want to see a direct sequel to the first book 'The Dark Knight of Chiba', please visit BlackPsych's story 'The Dark Knight of Chiba: Knightfall'. **

**There's a recent update from him so do check it out. **

**It's been very long, and a lot of things have been happening. Army life is taxing but I guess the night is darkest just before the dawn. **

**And my cousin passed away, he was sick for a long time, so this chapter is for him. This chapter is probably quite cheesy for some, and it takes place in the New 52 films. **

**Please enjoy, and rest in peace cousin.**

* * *

New 52 - Amazon in Chiba

It has been quite some time since Darkseid's invasion in Metropolis, and the Justice League had been formed from such horrid times. Among the members, Hikigaya Hachiman was one of them. The Huntsman.

It was a massive step up from what he had been when he was in school. A cast-off sad boy who had been all alone in his middle school, to a vigilante with so much rage and conviction in his high school, to a 'symbol' for Chiba to count on to protect the innocent and prey on the wicked.

And now, he stood among other heroes that fight the good fight, champions, aliens, gods. To stand among gods, was an achievement he would have never thought of attaining. And with joining a league so incredible, comes bonding with such extraordinary people.

He was not sure how it got to this point, but somehow he ended up becoming an escort for Diana Prince, a 'tour guide' for Wonder Woman in Chiba.

According to her, she merely wanted to know the world beyond Themyscira, Metropolis, Gotham, and basically more than just the United States. She wanted to see what was across the other side of the planet. And seeing as how Huntsman was currently the only non-US citizen in the Justice League, she came to him.

Thus the Huntsman was standing on the rooftop of the Wayne Enterprises branch building, with Wonder Woman above him levitating with the city below her feet. While Wonder Woman was enjoying the view of the city, Huntsman could not help admiring the sight of a woman actually levitating in the air before him with the setting sun.

In addition, the fact that her outfit was quite the sight as well.

"It's a beautiful view from here." Wonder Woman said, "The buildings displaying bright lights, the clean streets, the monorail it is nothing I've ever seen before."

"Welcome to Japan." Huntsman said.

"This is where you grew up?"

"That's right."

Wonder Woman floated over him before descending down to the roof floor to stand with him. She said to him, "It's a spectacle to behold, just how vast this world could be. This must be how the Gods view all this."

Huntsman doubted that.

"Throughout my time growing up, I had only been in Themyscira. Not knowing what was the world like at all, not knowing all of this." Wonder Woman continued.

"Until Steve Trevor stumbled upon your island right?" Huntsman said.

"Yes, and he showed me that the world is so much bigger than what I had expected."

"I think you would know this part of the world better if you're down there with the people, instead of flying over them." Huntsman said.

"Agreed." Wonder Woman nodded. She stepped away from Huntsman and started to twirl. A golden blinding light emitted from her, essentially lighting up the immediate area and Huntsman had to raise a hand up shielding his eyes.

The light reduced and now Diana Prince was in a blue-green dress and a pair of purple frame glasses. Even in civilians clothes Diana still stood in a stance of power and confidence.

"Hmm." Huntsman said, taking off his mask. "That's…convenient. The light seems conspicuous though."

Diana gave a smirk.

* * *

It was not long until they were on the streets. Hachiman got into a change of clothes, a maroon button shirt with rolled-up sleeves, black jeans and a pair of white sneakers. While it might not be exactly the outfit to stand beside a woman with such a powerful and elegant presence, but it was an outfit in accordance with his youth.

Hands in his pockets, he was by her side strolling down the street of Chiba as she took in every sight to see. Hachiman elected to at least have a night off, considering if trouble was around the corner he was with someone much more capable of the task.

Things in Chiba have definitely calmed down through the years, crime had reduced to a somewhat manageable level for the police, but the Huntsman would always be needed. One way or another.

On Diana's part however, she was enjoying herself. The pop culture she spotted here and there was something she intended to ask Hachiman about.

The rest of the people on the street though were turning their heads upon the sight of a tall and beautiful foreign woman standing beside a young local not even twenty-five.

Passing by a couple of middle school and college girls, Diana was oblivious to the hushed gossip. But not Hachiman.

'Wow, she's so beautiful.'

'Why is she with that guy though?'

'Ehh, gross.'

Hachiman turned his head, giving his glare to them and they went along their way.

"I'm…" Diana started off getting Hachiman's attention, "I'm still not clear on how to address you. Do I call you Hikigaya or Hachiman? I understand that calling someone by their first name in Japan may be too informal?"

Hachiman clicked his tongue, "It is. But you can call me Hachiman, it doesn't bother me."

"Very well then, Hachiman." Diana nodded. "Do you know where we could experience your country's cuisine?"

Hachiman had an idea.

* * *

The two were soon in a Ramen bar joint with them seated by the counter bar. Orders were made and Diana was still absorbing the ambiance of a Japanese restaurant. Hachiman, on the other hand, was starting to question himself.

Just how did he end up in this situation? He was asked to show a League member what his city is like, and now he was taking Wonder Woman of the Amazons around his town.

And the stares he was getting from the patrons did not help.

"This is actually working." Diana said in delight, adjusting her glasses.

"Huh?" Hachiman turned to her.

"Clark lent me this pair of glasses, to be some form of disguise." Diana explained. "And it is working. To hide in plain sight as one of them."

"Hide? Or be one of them?" Hachiman asked taking a sip of water from a cup.

Diana raised an eyebrow, "The difference eludes me."

"You are a part of them aren't you? Regardless of the differences. Or no?"

"Hachiman, I am an Amazon while everyone else are people devoid of such strength…but I do see what you mean. We're all a part of this world together, despite the differences."

Diana then asked, "You're young aren't you, compared to the rest in the League? You're not even twenty-five are you?"

"No I'm not." Hachiman answered, "Is that a problem?"

"Nope." Diana shook her head.

Hachiman was not going to ask Diana about her age. But he knew she was way, way older than him.

He asked another question, "You grew up in an island, made by the Greek Gods?

"They're real Hachiman." Diana stated.

"Hard to take it in."

"It's a big world."

"And you've been training your whole life as a warrior?" He asked her.

"That's right."

"Doesn't sound pleasant to be honest, the training for your whole life part."

Diana leaned to the side, "There were trying moments. But they were conquered."

"Hmm." Hachiman nodded. Silence fell on them for a moment, but then the waitress came with their dinner. And Diana tried out miso ramen for the first time in her life.

As soon as the noodle and broth entered her mouth, her eyes lit up. She had it declared, "Ramen is wonderful."

Hachiman had a small smile at that. The two took their time, enjoying their bowls and savouring the soup and noodles.

"What was it like growing up here?" Diana raised the question. That got Hachiman to pause, he stared at his bowl, looking longingly.

"Hachiman?" Diana took note of his expression.

"It was not easy, not exactly happy." Hachiman kept it vague, "I was pretty much on my own in school all the time, and did not get along with the crowd. I tried, but I just stopped." He then added, "And I thought Japan was regarded as quite a safe place, but one night changed that perspective."

"I see." Diana said. The two gone silent focusing on their dinner.

All the while, Diana was thinking. Hachiman did not have a happy life in his school, but she knew that there was something more to it than that. She was taught to do what was right and trained to fight, her reason was her upbringing. But Hachiman had not made it clear to her to why he became a hero like the rest of the League.

"Hachiman." Diana asked as she finished the last of her ramen, "Do you know where we can get ice cream here?"

Hachiman gave a thinking look.

* * *

About half an hour had passed, Diana and Hachiman were having their dessert in an ice cream joint Miura Yumiko had mentioned to him before. They sat by the window where Diana could view the streets outside while having her dessert.

Diana had a cone of strawberry ice cream, whereas Hachiman was having chocolate milkshake. And he was ignoring the looks he's getting from other customers. Seeing Diana enjoying her dessert like this, Hachiman had to quip in his head.

"_Even from another world, a woman will enjoy ice cream."_ He thought.

"I'm going to need to exercise to the bone after this milkshake." Hachiman said to her, grumbling inside that the Amazon probably did not need to train to balance the ice cream.

"I can help you with that training." Diana smirked.

"…Right." Hachiman sulked.

It became quiet between the two for a while, Diana was enjoying the sweetness on her tongue every time she gave her dessert a lick.

"Do you miss your home?" Hachiman asked out of the blue.

Diana paused in her ice cream indulgence, tilting up her head, she looked at Hachiman in the eye.

"I do." Diana softly said, "But I cannot go back, not after I left my home with Steve." Hachiman remembered when she shared her story to the rest of the League.

"You left because you wanted to help the world." Hachiman said.

Diana took a moment to respond. "Still it was not pleasant."

"I get the feeling." Hachiman chose not to add anything else to that conversation, he went back to sucking down the thick milkshake. Diana decided to turn the subject on him instead.

"Hachiman?" Diana gave him a focused look.

"Hmm?" Hachiman's face perked up for her.

Diana leaned forward on her seat. "You are close with Batman aren't you?"

Hachiman raised an eyebrow, he slipped out a stutter. "N-Not exactly…uh in a way…sort of…kind of…why?"

"I've shared my story to the League and the world, the others are truthful in what they are, and they do not hide it. Superman is from another planet, Hal is a member of the Lantern Corp, Shazam is…well he gives an exuberant presentation in his efforts to fight with the League."

"Uhuh…" Hachiman's eyes was starting to narrow, questioning where she was getting at in this.

"But what about you? You rather hide from the recognition than stand in the light, the same goes for Batman. Why?" Diana said.

"It doesn't work for me." Hachiman said. "You guys can do that, because you're like gods to the public. And I'm uh, well happy for you? That uh, you can stand as a paragon, same goes for the rest. But I'm just a kid in a Halloween costume, doing what I can to fight the good fight. I'm just the same as anyone else, biologically speaking."

"Why though?" Diana looked into his pensive eyes. "Wonder Woman was an icon made by man's world from my upbringing to the right thing. But what's your motivation?"

"Did you come here to really see Chiba's sights? Or is this an interview? Which by the way, was not mentioned when you said you wanted to see Chiba." Hachiman put his drink away. Diana took note of the subtle defence in his tone.

Diana leaned back on her seat, "I didn't mean anything by it. I just wish to understand your perspective, and that you could be truthful with me. Because I think about just how vastly different you are compared to the others, to me. You have no special abilities. You're barely in your twenties, which I can infer that you started this journey to protect people at a younger age."

Hachiman's eyes started to drift to the side, telling his entire story or motivation was an extreme rarity. The only other time he can remember was with Hiratsuka Shizuka, a person he still held dear.

But someone like Diana, Wonder Woman? She already knew Hachiman is Huntsman so the risk of the next step was moot.

"Alright, Diana." Hachiman took one last sip of his milkshake. "But not here."

The moon gave its glistening shine with the night. Wonder Woman was back in her outfit, as with Huntsman. They were on a roof side by side, gazing down the neon streets.

His story had been told, and Wonder Woman listened to every detail. How he was no bright star in his school life, how he had experienced something just so evil and cruel in a rainy night, how Batman rescued him, and that he wanted to give people that second chance like he did. Huntsman also told her about the people he came across in his life, both good and bad.

Wonder Woman admitted it in her mind, things in man's world were so much more complexed than her home. And not everyone had it easy.

"I didn't see it from that angle." Wonder Woman said turning to him and they faced each other. "I pride myself in being special, unique, being different." Wonder Woman made a pause, "I didn't realise that sometimes it may not be a good thing for others."

Huntsman said, "Well, I suppose it's a good thing to the people that matters…I suck at this kind of talk."

"There is a difference between feeling different and feeling alone." Wonder Woman said.

It did make her feel for him that ostracism and solitude can happen to anyone even if said person did not do anything wrong.

"Mmm." Huntsman's gaze on her drifted away. Diana could tell Hachiman's sombre look from his mouth.

Wonder Woman got close to him to his surprise, she raised her hands to his face, and she latched her hands on the mask lifting it off Hachiman so she could see his eyes.

"But do you feel alone now?" Diana asked.

Hachiman tried his best not to be captivated by her close proximity, but ultimately failed especially when she boasted such power.

"Uh…" Hachiman gave his answer. "No…not anymore."

Diana nodded at that, now Hachiman realised he was staring too much. "My mask."

She handed it back to him and he set it back on his face.

"I suppose it's time for you to go back. Unless you want to see more of the city." He said.

Diana had an idea, she said, "I'd like to see more of Chiba, but I'd like to see the city my own way."

She moved to his side, an arm on his waist.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Hunstman gave a guarded tone.

"It'll be easier like this." Wonder Woman replied.

"Oh no, no no." His protests were ignored and Wonder Woman started levitating off the roof floor and holding Huntsman securely. The two flew through the skyscrapers disappearing into Chiba.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. Heroes in Crisis: Huntsman's Confession

**A long time since this got an update. **

**Ok so for those who want to see more on what happens right after 'The Dark Knight of Chiba', please head on over the story written by BlackPsych, 'The Dark Knight of Chiba: Knightfall'. **

'**The Adventure Continues' will tend to have more DC comics elements with Huntsman/Hachiman inserted into the mix. **

**This chapter is based off the comic series 'Heroes in Crisis'. In that storyline, there is a virtual therapy facility called 'The Sanctuary'. A place where heroes can talk about their problems. Now it's Hachiman's turn. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Heroes In Crisis: Huntsman's Confession

The Sanctuary, a barn house located in the States and…practically in the middle of nowhere. What's inside that barn house façade is the real deal though.

I sat down in a lazy way. The plaque right behind me shaped like a shield and an 'S' representing Sanctuary. And I stared at the lens of the AI program, the Sanctuary, created by Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman.

An AI program designed to be a virtual therapist for every hero and every reformed villain. It was for anyone living this kind of life. For those who had seen more than enough. In a world where people sees heroes as unbreakable beings, the Sanctuary was meant to let these heroes 'break down'.

Everyone in the Justice League, the Teen Titans, everyone I know of was urged to have their own therapy session with the Sanctuary, however long it took for them. Be it a few days or even months.

And now it was my turn, as the Huntsm-…as Hikigaya Hachiman.

I was pressured by Batman to have my turn in this place. But all I did was stare straight ahead at the AI program, I did not take off my mask or my hood.

As much as it may seem ideal to have my therapy session with this thing, I clenched my fists and said one thing to it before walking away.

"This does not help me."

* * *

Long after I was back in Chiba, in familiar territory. The sun was setting as I gazed the coast. I did not even know how long it has been since I have last stepped foot in this place, in my high school. Sobu High.

No one knows that I'm here. I was not in my outfit, instead I wore a red shirt and black jeans with white sneakers. I was only Hikigaya Hachiman for this evening. And for a little experiment, I had my hair highlighted in dark red. Have to say, I kind of like it.

I sat on the water tower and my mind went back to the Sanctuary, it does not help me. I know that some of the other heroes needed that virtual therapist in the Sanctuary, but like I said before it does not help me.

I know some people truly need Sanctuary, like Dr Light, Zatanna, Detective Chimp and Cyborg.

And I know some people will just rudely dismiss Sanctuary's uses. Like Guy Gardner the other Green Lantern, Dinah Lance the Black Canary, and probably Damian Wayne too.

The way I see it, Sanctuary was just some other way to scream into a pillow. But screaming into a pillow does not equal to an answer for the things that I question. If I were to 'let it out', I'm just going to do it in my head. For all I know, some omnipresence out there somewhere could be reading everything about me like a damn light novel, huh. And at this point I'm too tired to be worried about that.

However, the only things I want to talk about and question are the other heroes. I hold no illusions to what some of them see me. Some nobody punk kid from Japan.

Here's what I see with them all, what I see in every single individual in this giant circle. They're all…like a book. Everyone is like a book that has contents to be read, the contents could range from a simple story to a massive one. Sometimes the contents could be just utter nonsense.

It's probably childish to say this, but I developed this ability to read people from my upsetting school life.

I've always been the one who just observes with those heroes and my close people. I've been reading an entire library with them all so to say. 'Reading' them is the only thing I could do.

Let's start the 'Bat-family.' I don't think that _they think _I'm a part of them, mainly because I'm so far away and that's fine. Maybe it's for the better. They've got issues of their own, I've made my observations and my conclusions.

Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, even Damian Wayne. They're having the problem of not knowing what they are towards each other, and being constantly overshadowed by Bruce. Grayson is the one that feels the need to be guiding all of them, Todd struggles to adapt to the rules they follow, and Drake always bites his lip and follows. For Damian, he hides his issues with his arrogance, he simply needs a very big lesson in empathy.

I suspect they all have a common antagonist though, and that's me. But that's their feelings to rectify, because they think I got out of Batman's shadow. I never was in his shadow to begin with.

Barbara Gordon and Stephanie Brown, Batgirl and Spoiler. Bruce had told me what their problem is, they still treat the whole hero thing as a thrill ride. And he's right, those two are just in it as a game. Sometimes I doubt they respect the abyss people like me have in our hearts. It annoys me plenty of times.

There's Duke, Signal. I'm just waiting for his own crisis in who he is to the 'Bat family'. I sense a conflict with them coming soon.

For Cassandra Cain, her admiration for the Bat symbol is nice and all, but I suspect it may be unhealthy in the future. Batwoman, Kane, think she's different and better from them all because of military background, it's not going to work. And Huntress, Helen, she thinks her history puts her on a separate wavelength.

There should not be a competition on who had the worse background, I of all people should know. It does not help or change anything.

And Selina Kyle? Catwoman? I don't care what Bruce, Alfred, or anyone else say about her. Here's what I conclude, if Bruce Wayne was not a billionaire Selina Kyle would not even give him a second glance.

The other members in the Teen Titans? Well…to me it's like the Service Club, but a whole lot bigger.

Helping others while showing them how to help themselves. Teaching them how to fish instead of bringing the fish to them. That was Yukinoshita Yukino's mission when she created the club. Hiratsuka Shizuka's vision was to turn Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and I into better people while we were in that club. But that did not go according to plan.

Nevertheless, Yukinoshita's mission and Hiratsuka's vision had a spiritual successor in a way, the Teen Titans. However, more often than not, the Teen Titans turns into a volatile chemical reaction. Because of course youths, and I already know the 'truth' about youth.

And then we come to the Justice League. Every superpower comes with a burden. Even heroes as big as Superman and Wonder Woman have baggage that I can detect. All coming down to what they are on this Earth.

Superman has to juggle Kal El and Clark Kent. J'onn, Martian Manhunter could hear the screams in everyone's mind. Maybe he's reading my mind right now. Wonder Woman's constantly torn between the views of her Amazon people, and the reality of the world.

The Green Lanterns, Hal, John, Kyle, Guy and Jessica. They will always get judged as lesser beings by the other members of the Lantern Corp, there's no escaping that. And all they will have is 'I'm only human.'

The Flash, all the power of speed. But I know the dreaded thought he harbours, he's not fast enough for every single thing.

Shazam? A child trying to solve the problems of the world, which says it all doesn't it? But then again, this is not an isolated case.

I could say more about the others, but here's the main thing about why I'm saying all this in my head. Because I'm just some nobody punk kid from Japan, compared to the metahumans, aliens and gods among us.

The times I fight alongside them, of course I'll help however I can. But despite all the hero groups around the globe, I have my own world here in Chiba. A world I can come back to. Perhaps this is what helped me in the years.

I have been running through all these thoughts in my head, all it did was just giving my brain a tiring jog, just jogging round and round with nothing solved. I've said it before about the Sanctuary therapy, I'll say it again. This does not help me.

Although…maybe…for all we know someone has been reading this…reading my book. And if that were true, well at least someone knows.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please review.**


End file.
